


Broken and Kept

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Heals, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: MACUSA's ordered Graves a mail-order bride. Too bad he doesn't want one.For Credence, being married to this man is a better option than ending up on the street alone, and he desperately wants to stay.





	1. Chapter 1

The man in the coat had been in a meeting with Ma for over an hour. Credence had watched him approach the church and felt fear. There was something about him that made Credence's skin crawl, shouting in his mind that somehow this was unnatural, not right. 

Ma called for him, and he walked in to greet the man. He was embarrassed, standing there in hand me down clothes when the other man was dressed so smartly. The man was older than him, wearing a long black coat. His face was stern, and the look in his eyes was... well, it was hunger. Credence had gone to bed on an empty stomach often enough to recognise hunger in another's expression. He ducked his head, standing there politely, respectful like he was meant to be.  
"He's quite slender." The man said, and he paced around Credence, one hand gripping his head and tilting it to the side, as though Credence were cattle to be inspected. Credence shuddered, but permitted the touch. "And that hair cut is appalling."  
"Don't want him running around before we've found someone suitable." Ma answered, and Credence felt himself flush with shame.

"I suppose not." The man said, looking at Credence curiously. "He's pretty. And he'll be... willing?"  
"He will." Ma answered for Credence. "Won't you boy?"  
"Yes sir." Credence said quickly. This was the better option. The alternative was too terrible to contemplate, and he reminded himself of that as strong hands ran over his arms, his thin shirt not offering enough protection. He went with this man, or he went out onto the street.  
“He has scars. I can feel them under the shirt.”  
“He used to be badly behaved.” Ma explained. “I beat it from him.”

Ma had always told him he was a sinful, wicked boy. A monster who would deserve whatever was coming to him, and it would come soon, she had promised that. This was it. Handed over as a plaything to a rich man. Still, it had been agreed that this would be done properly. They would be married, so he wouldn't have to live in sin. He would obey.

The man was handsome, and Credence felt grateful for that even as he was ashamed of himself for thinking such thoughts. He gazed down at the floor, flinching as a hand was pressed against the back of his neck.  
"I'll take him." The man said, and Ma sorted out the correct documents. He signed his name with shaking letters, trying not to feel embarrassed at his inability to write well. Credence Barebone.

The other man signed his name, and then beneath it wrote out Credence's new name. Credence Graves. Married to a man named Percival.  
"Good. I'll make sure he's completed his studies." Ma said, and money changed hands. "When do you want him delivered?"  
"Next week would be fine. Work paid for him, and I should be done with my current project by then." The man in the coat, Credence's husband. walked away.

Ma turned to Credence and smirked.  
"He's not going to be kind to you. He knows how sick you are, and he's going to hurt you for your sins, do you hear me boy?"  
"Yes ma." Credence mumbled. It was awful, to think of his future with that man. But it was that or the street, and even if he was frightened it would be better to have a husband than to be alone. 

"Aren't you lucky I found you someone whose perversions match your own?" Ma asked, and Credence nodded quickly. He knew he would never be capable of being a suitable husband to a woman, but he might manage to be one for a man. 

"He has a tough job for the government. You're to be his relaxation." Ma spat, and Credence cringed but nodded in acceptance. Whatever it took to stay in a home. He would be good. He would learn to please his husband, whatever it was that he wanted. 

At least the interview that Ma had had with him had provided them with a list.  
He got to work.

****

Percival settled back into his armchair, staring at the crackling fire in front of him. His body still ached from what Grindelwald had done, but at work he couldn't let that weakness show. Two days since he had been found, and he was already back in the office. He had to repair the damage that had been done by the man who had stolen his body.

Everything hurt, and now that he was at home he just wanted to scream, to lash out and destroy everything around him.

He tried to slow his breathing, but almost jumped out of his skin at a knock on his front door.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just a visitor. He pulled out his wand as he stood, approaching the door, trying to work out who would be visiting quite so late. Hopefully not an ally of Grindelwald’s who had missed the memo that Grindelwald was gone. He approached the window, glancing out to see a thin young man there, head bowed, clutching something to his chest and with a battered case at his feet. It was snowing, and the man looked drenched, but whatever it was he was holding, he was trying to keep that dry.

Percival didn’t recognise the man, but he wasn’t enough of a monster to leave someone shivering on the doorstep all night, so he opened the door, wand concealed in his sleeve. The young man stepped in, enough to get out of the rain, before collapsing to his knees with a remarkable amount of grace.  
“Mister Graves.” He looked up at Percival with dark brown eyes, licking his lips nervously. Percival knew he had never seen the man before in his life, but judging from his attitude – he shuddered at the thought that Grindelwald had been using his body to spend the night with rent boys. No-Maj, by the looks of it. He was shivering so much that Percival thought he might pass out.

Percival frowned. He hadn’t wanted to be disturbed, still recovering from what had happened. But the snow storm outside was picking up. He couldn’t send some No-Maj out to freeze to death in punishment for making an arranged appointment.

The young man was far too thin, and looked terrified. Grindelwald couldn’t have been gentle. Still, the boy showed no sign of being under the imperius charm, so the money must have been enough to get him to come back. He could hardly explain to the boy that the man he came to see was gone. He could obliviate him of course, but without knowing the relationship he and Grindelwald had he couldn’t know how much harm it would cause. He ran his fingers through his hair, and realised with slight surprise that the man was still kneeling at his feet, but now his head was bowed. His clothes were little more than rags, and his case was so battered it made Scamander’s look new.

“I have a headache.” He said, and frowned when the young man flinched at that. “But you can sleep on the sofa tonight.”  
“Thank you Mister Graves.” The young man said, glancing towards the fire from his kneeling position. His voice was oddly shaky, as though he were developing a cough. Graves nodded.  
“Go and dry off. I’m going to bed. Alone.” There, that was alright. He wasn’t sending the No-Maj into the street, and he was letting him be warm. In the morning he would pay him and explain that he didn’t want to see him anymore. It would be easier that way. 

He wondered if part of the reason Grindelwald had chosen him was because they shared certain tastes. He had always been subtle, and money had never changed hands, but the No-Maj was pretty in an underfed sort of way. He pushed that thought away firmly. He didn’t need to torment the boy, he’d already been through enough. He waited until the boy had moved closer to the fire before walking to his bedroom.

He spelled the door shut in a myriad of different ways, and set up wards to warn him if anyone tried the handle. Then he went to lay down in his bed and tried to forget the No-Maj rent boy through the door. This was just for one night. It was late. The boy would sleep, and in the morning they would talk and he would go away with a pocket full of No-Maj money and no feelings hurt.

*** 

Credence’s husband left him in the living room of their house, and he wondered what it was that he had done wrong. His throat still ached from the wooden model he had been practicing on until Ma was satisfied that he could do that right. Didn’t want anyone to say that the Barebone children were badly behaved or untrained.

He had been told he could warm himself on the fire, and so he did, removing his coat but leaving on his other clothes. Just because his husband knew he had scars didn’t mean he wanted to see them. He placed the marriage certificate carefully on his husband’s chair. He laid down on the floor before the fire, allowing the warmth to sink into him. After a moment he remembered to remove the small capsule Chastity had given him, and place it away from the flames. It would be too humiliating if the wax melted and the blood she had given him spilt over his husband’s rug.

He didn’t think it would be a problem to bleed. He was still a virgin, and his husband clearly had no intention of being gentle. Ma might have had him practice with his mouth, but she believed it was important that her children were pure before marriage. But the capsule was a fail-safe. If he didn’t bleed, then he could get sent back. He could be punished, and he didn’t want his husband to start by seeing him as some kind of whore. It was bad enough he had spoken to Ma about letting his friends use him. But the capsule was safe, and when his husband took him, it would be enough to ensure the sheets were stained with blood if his own body failed in its task.

He lay in front of the fire, letting it warm him. It was a kindness of his husband. He wasn’t sure if they were to share a bed, or if he would be expected to sleep here even on nights when he had completed his marital duties. The fire didn’t seem to burn down the way he would expect, but he pushed that from his thoughts. Sleep didn’t come. He lay by the fire which continued to burn until dawn broke.

His husband had made it clear how he expected to be woken. That was why his mother had had him practice with the wooden model until his throat was raw. But after how his husband had dismissed him the previous night, he didn’t have the courage to try the door. He was sure that whatever choice he made it would be wrong.

That was a comfort in a way. Start off transgressing and he would learn how such actions were punished. 

Still, he had a husband now, and even if he lacked the courage to wake him, there were other things he could do. 

He went to the kitchen, starting to clean it, and then once the floor and surfaces were clean he began searching for adequate ingredients to make a breakfast. Bacon would be good, and an egg. Some toast. He prepared everything so that when his husband woke, he could organise the food for him. 

Hearing movement from his husband’s room he quickly cooked the meal, placing the plate on the table and kneeling beside his husband’s chair, silently praying that he would survive whatever was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Having spent three months imprisoned by an insane and evil wizard, Percival had had worse starts to the day than this one. But he woke with a headache, his body aching from phantom pains - the cruciatus curse left its mark long past when it might be expected to ease. It took a moment to recall where he was, and a look to his door showed that last night he had been even more enthusiastic with the warding than normal. As he stood from the bed he remembered the reason why.

The No-Maj rent boy from last night. If he had any luck, the boy would have taken the silverware and scarpered. He dressed, and then found the spare wallet he kept in his desk, full of No-Maj money so that he could buy food and other essentials. He took out all of the notes. There was enough there to pay for a good room for a month, and enough left over for the boy to get himself some much needed warm clothing and new shoes. He put the money in his pocket - it would be gauche to walk out holding the notes.

Then he opened the door, and froze. The damn boy was still there.

Not only that, but there was a plate of food at the table, and he was kneeling beside the chair. Only one plate of food. Percival walked out of the room, wondering if he should dismiss the boy.  
"Thank you for breakfast." He said simply, trying to decide how to ask the boy to leave.  
"You're welcome Mister Graves." The No-Maj answered. "I hope... I hope you like it."

"You didn't make yourself any."   
"I can eat once you've gone to work sir." The No-Maj said, and Percival inwardly cursed at the thought of Grindelwald having hired the boy for more than the night. Unless he meant when they left the house. That would be the safer option. He nodded, taking his seat, and casting a few quick charms over the food to ensure it wasn't poisoned. He paused.  
"Do you want to take the other chair?"

The boy didn't answer or move, and Percival reached out to stroke his hair for a second, running his fingers through the frankly hideous haircut before coming to his senses and moving his hand away. He began to eat. The food was good at least. He put a rasher of bacon and one piece of toast onto the bread plate, then passed it down to the young man.

"Thank you Mister Graves." He said, and he sounded so worshipful that it made Percival's skin crawl.  
"How much?" He asked. The sooner he paid and got rid of the boy, the better.

The boy didn't answer for a moment, devouring his food as though he hadn't eaten for a week. When the plate was empty and still no answer came, he repeated the question.  
"How much?"

"I'm sorry Mister Graves. I don't understand."  
"How much do I owe you?"  
"You already gave Ma the contribution for the care of the children sir." The boy said.

"What's your name?" Percival asked. There was something wrong, and it was bothering him that this No-Maj knew more about him and what his money had been spent on than he did.   
"Credence sir. Credence Graves." The No-Maj said, and he sounded so broken as he said it that Percival froze, his breakfast threatening to make a sudden reappearance. The No-Maj shuddered and cowered, dipping his head lower, curling into himself. "I... I left the certificate on your chair sir."

Percival turned to his favourite arm chair by the fire, and saw a piece of parchment resting innocently on the seat. He picked it up, and stared in horror. Not only had the man stolen his face and name, he had done this... pure fury bubbled up inside of him, and he only just fought down the urge to scream or punch something. He picked the certificate up and turned to him.  
"I have to go to work." He said, fighting to keep his voice level. It wasn't the No-Maj boy's fault. He could deal with this, get rid of him and they could forget. He left the house and disapparated on the doorstep.

***

Credence watched his husband storm from the room in horror. He had been so hopeful. The morning had been going well. He had cooked better than he had expected for his first attempt in this new kitchen, and his husband had even given him a little to eat, something he was grateful for after being starved on the man's own orders. He had not been expecting toast and bacon to be his first meal, but he was glad for it, and his husband had smiled at the food.

Then something had gone wrong. He didn't know what it was, couldn't understand why the man had reacted so angrily to him reminding him the account was already settled. But he had done something terrible. He tried to remember what he had been told. Ma had only allowed him glimpses of the list his husband had provided, not wanting him to be too reliant on the paper when he should have it memorised. But he had sinned. His husband had left the house in anger, and when he returned Credence would be punished.

He was exhausted by the fear that had begun the previous night. When his husband returned, he knew he would be punished. His husband had been clear that serious infractions would merit serious pain. For now, he would try and play the part of an obedient and submissive husband, clean the house, tidy things away and make everything acceptable for Mister Graves' return. He didn't know how severely he would be beaten afterwards, and he didn't want to fall behind on the housework if he was too injured to stand. 

He started by washing the plates and breakfast things, leaving them to dry before he started to wash the kitchen surfaces, then explored the rest of the house to prioritise jobs. He didn't step into his husband's bedroom, but the rest of it he looked through to see what he would need to do. There were a lot of books, and his husband had an office, but that door was locked and gave him a static shock when he touched it.

"Sorry." He whispered to the door, then decided his first priority would be to clean the bathroom. He wouldn't have his husband thinking he was lazy while he was away. Maybe if he did enough, it would mitigate whatever sin he had committed at breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Percival stormed through the aurors office, waving his hand to dismiss the others when they moved to speak to him. Goldstein was sat quietly in the corner, her eyes damp. Normally he would have stopped to speak to her, but right now he had to try and fix the ridiculous situation that Grindelwald had got him into.

Marrying a No-Maj boy wasn’t just a humiliation for Percival. It was against Grindelwald’s own principles. He would never take a No-Maj as an equal. Percival had been forced to listen to so many of his speeches about how No-Majs were nothing more than bodies to torture and enslave. 

Unless that was the intent. The boy had knelt, had looked afraid. Whatever Grindelwald had done to him, it had clearly left him terrified. Grindelwald had disgraced Percival’s good name and Credence was the one who had suffered. That anger drove him on through the office, wanting to speak to the only person who could answer the questions that were filling his thoughts.

He marched through to the cells, seeing Grindelwald languishing there. His captor was wearing his own face now, smirking as Percival walked in.  
“Good morning. Did you have a pleasant time last night?” Grindelwald asked. “He’s pretty isn’t he? I do hope you’ve taken advantage. I had his mother teach him a number of special tricks. Should be broken in quite nicely.”

“Why?” Percival sneered.  
“Because we both need something to use to relax, and unlike me you’re bad at it. I knew you were too proud to buy a whore, so I got us a little slut. If nothing else, he can be whored out. Need someone to go undercover as a prostitute-“ He smirked. “But then, that’s what you thought your husband was, wasn’t he? Did you try and pay him? He wants to be made an honest man of Percival. I wish you both marital bliss.”

Percival’s hand rested on his wand, and only Seraphina’s voice called him back to reality.  
“Director Graves.”  
“Madam President.” Percival looked away from his tormentor, staring instead at Seraphina.

“A word.” She informed him, and walked to her office, graves following behind. When they were alone, she looked at him in confusion.  
“You aren’t to talk to him without another person present. Not after what happened.”  
“This was …” He paused then shook his head and held out the certificate. He didn’t have the words to explain.

Seraphina cursed beneath her breath.  
“You knew about this?” Percival asked softly.  
“He asked for the money, and we drew up the contract. It’s tied to your magic. We thought it would be good for you to have a reason to head home every night.”  
“And the boy?” Percival asked, wondering why Seraphina would agree to some No-Maj’s enslavement. He couldn’t just throw Credence out and obliviate him, and anyway he didn’t want to. It wasn’t Credence’s fault that this had all happened.  
“The boy could leave.” Seraphina answered.

“Why would you ever agree to let me buy a husband?” Percival asked softly. He was still hurt that none of his team had realised he had changed, but this seemed to be even more out of character than the rest of Grindelwald’s actions.  
“Because, while this may come as a surprise to you Director, I want you to be happy.” Seraphina answered. “He said he had found a young squib man who would be happy with him, and asked for my blessing. I thought it was progress for you.”

Percival turned away, and snatched back the certificate.  
“I’ve got to get on with my work.”  
“Of course Director. Just don’t do anything too hasty.” Seraphina said, and then waved him away. He returned to his desk.

Grindelwald had left behind a huge amount of paperwork. Percival had assumed that sorting out that confusion would be the longest after effect of Grindelwald’s behaviour. But clearly he had thought wrong.

*** 

Credence spent the day working hard, tidying and cleaning everything that he could find. It would be easier once he had set up a routine, but for today the main aim was to get the house as perfect as he could. He washed all the floors and windows, and baked some fresh bread for his husband’s return. Then he set about making some stew. He didn’t eat, not without his husband’s permission. The food smelt good, but it wasn’t for him.

He didn’t know when his husband would come home, but he wanted to be ready for him. The house was cleaner and food was cooked. He realised with a sudden flush of guilt that he hadn’t provided lunch for the other man. He was failing already. He would be sent out onto the street, and he knew he wouldn’t get another chance. He had been taught to be good for Mister Graves, but no one would want him if he was used. Mister Graves had told Ma that he expected Credence to be obedient. This was his only opportunity to be a good husband, to survive and do well.

He kept an eye out for any sign of his husband’s return, but the sound of the key in the lock still took him by surprise. He dropped to his knees by the door, in case his husband wanted to use his mouth the second he got in. The food wasn’t quite finished, but it would be ready to be dished up soon. His husband walked past him, not even greeting him. Credence felt shame build up inside.  
“I cleaned up the house a little today Mister Graves.” He said softly. “And I’m cooking beef stew for tonight…”   
“Alright.” His husband snapped. “Stop crouching by the door, you’re a trip hazard.” 

He flinched, climbing to his feet and heading back to his husband. There was anger there, and cautiously he reached for his belt. Carefully, he pulled it out from his pants, folding it in half and kneeling down in front of him. He held the belt up, an offering for his husband to take it and chastise him however he felt necessary. This at least was familiar.

His husband looked at him in disgust.  
“Get dressed.”   
“Yes sir. Sorry sir.” Credence put his belt back on, and went to cook the food.  
“Two plates of food tonight.” His husband told him, and so obediently Credence plated up two portions, wondering if the second meal was for him or if his husband was having company. 

He carried them to the table, and Mister Graves nodded.  
“Go on then.” The two of them ate in silence, Credence glancing at his husband. His eyes looked so different from before. The hunger his husband had shown him gone, and he knew he had failed. They’d been together almost a day, and he was still pure. He’d made a mistake somewhere, but he didn’t know what he had done, or how he could correct it. After dinner, he washed up the plates.

He tried to recall the list, what Ma had got him to practice. He wanted to be a good husband, but he was failing at every turn.

His husband was sat by the fire, settled in the armchair and reading a book. Credence watched for a moment, gathering up his courage before approaching.  
“What… what can I do to make you happy?” He asked his husband, kneeling down with his head bowed. He was willing to do whatever his husband wanted. He would learn to please him however he would like, and would be grateful for the shelter and kindness his husband had provided. He would do anything.

When his husband answered, he nearly fainted in horror.  
“Leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you so much for the absolutely amazing response to the fic! I'm really loving writing this - and if anyone has any requests or questions feel free to say. No promises I'll include it, but I'd be interested to see what people are curious about)


	5. Chapter 5

“Leave.”  
Percival regretted his word as he saw the fear passing in front of Credence’s eyes. The young man was shaking in terror now. Percival leaned forwards, resting his hand on Credence’s shoulder and guiding him to look up.  
“Credence?” He asked softly. Ever since he had arrived, it was clear that Credence was frightened of him. He thought permission to leave would have made life simpler for both of them, but instead Credence was reacting as though he’d just said he would kill him. “What’s wrong?”

It took a few moments for Credence to manage to reply. He gasped a few times, as though trying to get up the courage to speak. Percival rested his hand against the side of Credence’s face, speaking to him softly.  
“You can tell me.”  
“I don’t have anywhere else to go.” Credence whispered, his eyelashes damp with tears. “I’ll learn to be better. I’m sorry I forgot to give you lunch. I won’t forget again. Just please… please give me another chance.” Credence turned his head to Percival’s hand, kissing his palm.

“That isn’t the reason…” Percival said softly. “You did nothing wrong. Anyway, what about where you came from?” He reminded him. “You were … you said something about children. I can pay for you to go back.”  
“I couldn’t take your money Mister Graves. You mean the orphanage?” Credence said, his shoulders shaking. “Ma would never let me go back. This… this is my chance…my home… I don’t want to end up on the streets…”  
Percival resisted the urge to point out that wasn’t a very good reason to remain. He reached out, and gently stroked his fingers through Credence’s hair. He leaned forwards, looking at Credence curiously.  
“You’re scared of me.” He said softly. He could understand that. Seeing his own reflection in the mirror made his own heart race. He didn’t know what Grindelwald had done to Credence, but he didn’t want the boy to constantly be living in fear.

“I’m scared of not being a good enough husband.” Credence answered. “Ma … ma had always said I would… I would fail. I’ve tried…” He shivered, and Percival breathed out slowly. It was true. Credence had been trying his best. He had been cooking, and the house was cleaner than it had been for a long time. It wasn’t Credence’s fault that Grindelwald had played this trick on both of them. No matter how angry Percival was, he couldn’t take it out on the other man.

Percival glanced towards the windows, seeing that it was still snowing. He couldn’t throw him out into that. Not when he was so frightened. Percival didn’t want anyone disturbing him within the safety of his own home. He wanted privacy. But he wasn’t a monster.  
“I’ll try harder Mister Graves.” Credence said softly.  
“You’ve done enough.” Percival said softly. “You can stay until we work out somewhere better for you to go. I won’t throw you out into the gutter.”  
“Thank you sir…” Credence nodded, before leaning forwards, licking his lips. Credence’s hands rested on his thighs.

Percival flinched when he realised what he was doing, shoving him away. He didn’t want Credence to feel indebted to him. This wasn’t Credence’s fault. In the morning, he would give some thought to what Credence could do to be helpful. He didn’t want a husband, but if the younger man was indeed a squib then there might be a role for him within MACUSA.  
“I’m going to bed Credence.” He said firmly. “You … you sleep out here. I’ll get you a blanket.” He wasn’t going to sleep well tonight, but hopefully at least Credence would. 

***

Credence curled up in front of the fire for a second night, painfully aware that he wasn’t joining his husband in bed. He was undesirable. He wasn’t sure if it was the scars that disappointed him, or his actions. He had felt hopeful when Mister Graves had stroked his hair and touched his face, but when he had tried to put his hard-won skills to use his husband had rejected him.

This was what he was meant to do. He had been expected to at least make his husband happy. To fulfil the duties of his marriage bed. He was humiliated, knowing that he was letting his husband down every time he was too much of a failure to please him. Ma had always said that someone who couldn’t satisfy their husband would be abandoned. It was important to please his husband.

There had to be a reason that Mister Graves had agreed to let him stay. He had been given a second chance, and he was determined that this time he would do it right. He was going to make his husband happy. 

The door to his husband’s room opened, and Mister Graves walked out with a blanket.  
“You could sleep on the chair?”  
“This is alright sir.” Credence said, curled up on the floor and wrapped the blanket around himself.  
“Call me if you need anything.” His husband smiled and walked away, and Credence watched him leave, knowing that he had done something right. His husband was taking care of him. He would build on whatever they had, and make things work out right. Perhaps, he could even prove Ma wrong.

He slept for a few hours, and then made sure that he had prepared lunch for his husband. He put that on the table, and started to prepare for breakfast. Once everything was ready, he made his way to his husband’s room, pushing open the door. This morning he wouldn’t fail.


	6. Chapter 6

Percival was lying in bed, his back pressed up against the wall, wand tucked beneath his pillow. He had struggled to sleep for the first few hours, mind full of thoughts of Grindelwald, of why he had chosen to give him Credence. He needed to get the other man to a legilimens, ensure that he wasn’t some kind of trap. He could feel Grindelwald’s curses ripping through him when he closed his eyes.

But the Director of Magical Security for MACUSA needed to be at the top of his game, and that meant he needed to rest. He would have to sleep. He couldn’t let himself get tired, because it would mean he thought slower, moved slower. Even when he had been imprisoned he had kept up a certain routine, exercising while Grindelwald was working, and then making himself sleep. He could hardly allow the routine to slip now that he was free, just because there was someone else in the house. This was his home. He couldn’t let Grindelwald taint it, either by his own actions or by this parting gift.

He slept, not because he wanted to but because he had to. His mind was filled with dreams of his aurors lying bleeding and broken, with Grindelwald wearing his face to destroy the world, to witnessing him choking the life from Seraphina. He didn’t scream. But he didn’t take a sleeping draught either. The thought of being too deeply into sleep was unbearable. He had to be able to wake up again. He lay on top of the covers, unable to stand their weight on him. It felt too much like being trapped, being pinned down again and unable to defend himself as his memories and secrets were torn away.

So he got what rest he could, when the nightmares weren’t so terrible that they woke him, and hoped it would be enough to keep him going for a little longer. He couldn’t let his aurors know he was struggling. If they thought he was weak, they might try and say something to the President, to force him to have more time off. Percival couldn’t think of anything worse.

He didn’t wake immediately as a weight joined him on the bed. Even he could only last a short time without sleep, and he was deep enough in unconsciousness to not notice as his pants were carefully slid down, his underwear unbuttoned. He began to wake at the sensation of hot breath against his cock, a shy tongue brushing over the tip. He could hear Grindelwald’s laughter in his mind, telling him that he knew he had unnatural desires, wondering if he was so repressed that he had never given into them. Grindelwald had never made good on those threats, but that seemed to be changing now. A slight flex of his wrist proved to him that for the moment, the bindings had been released.

He kicked out and brought up his fist in the same motion, slamming into the face of the man who was assaulting him. He threw out his magic, pushing the other figure away from him and against the wall, and sat up in bed, one hand keeping the man pressed to the far wall as the other reached for his wand. He wasn’t sure where he was or what was happening, heart racing. He gulped for air.

The room around him slowly came into focus, lit both by the light filtering through the curtain and the fire in his living room. The No-Maj boy was pinned to the wall by Percival’s magic, gasping and squirming, eyes wide in silent terror, as though he had seen the devil himself. Percival glanced down, seeing that his underwear had been undone. He fumbled to close it again. Adrenaline coursed through him but he tried to reconstruct what had happened. 

The young man, Credence, had climbed into his bed. He had tried to pleasure him, and Percival had lashed out. Realising that, he dropped his magic, and saw Credence fall to the floor, panting for air. He tried to ignore the way the boy’s hand flicked in a movement he had seen before from No-Majs when things happened they couldn’t understand.  
“Credence?”  
“Mister Graves?” The young man asked nervously, blinking back tears. “Is something wrong?”  
“I don’t think you should do that again…” Percival answered, getting to his feet. He walked over towards Credence, studying the way the skin was reddening. His nose was broken. Percival sighed, reaching out and pointing his wand towards Credence’s face.

“ _Episkey_.” Credence flinched away, but Percival watched as his nose reshaped. Credence’s hand darted up to touch the healed injury.  
“How-?” Credence gasped, and Percival shook his head, walking over to the bathroom and picking up a tube of bruise removal paste.  
“Credence...” Percival said softly. “You can’t sneak up on me like that.”

***

“I’m sorry.” Credence whispered, shivering as Mister Graves smoothed the yellow gunk over where he had been punched. He was still trying to gasp for air, remembering how he had been trapped against the wall. He looked at his husband nervously, his head bowed. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be thrown out from this place. He was confused, uncertain. “Ma…Ma said that was how you wanted me to wake you. Did… did I do it wrong?” 

“Not wrong.” Mister Graves said. “I just don’t want to be woken like that. Not now. Not…” He shook his head, and Credence felt his face heat up.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Me too.” His husband said firmly, dropping his hand from Credence’s cheek. “Is there any other injury?”  
“No.” Credence admitted. “You… you fixed it.”

“There’s a lot I need to tell you.” His husband admitted.  
Credence shook his head minutely.  
“You… you helped me.” He murmured, ashamed. “Even though I… I messed up.”  
“You still deserve to get healed.” Mister Graves answered after a moment. “Just because you make a mistake doesn’t mean that you should get hurt for it.” 

That was harder for Credence to believe than the way Mister Graves had fixed his nose. He’d failed his husband again.  
“I need to go to work.” Mister Graves answered. “We can talk… we will talk when I get back.”  
“I…” Credence swallowed, and looked up at him. “I made you lunch.” He walked from the bedroom, picking up the meal he had prepared. “I could make breakfast if you… if you would like?”

“Not now Credence.” His husband said quickly. “I have to go to work. Make breakfast for yourself. Look, I’m sorry, but you can’t leave the house today, do you understand? Not until we’ve talked.”  
“Yes sir.”

His husband smiled.  
“Thank you for the lunch Credence.” He walked out of the door, and Credence saw the bolts slide home. He was locked in. He knew his husband had thrown him against the wall. He knew the fire hadn’t burned down. He knew his husband had healed his nose.

He didn’t know what his husband was, but he knew he was still married to him, that he would stand by his side. His husband was showing him kindness, even after Credence had made a mistake with waking him up. He went to make himself breakfast like Mister Graves had said. 

He was locked in the house, with nothing to do but wait and try to find a way to solve his mistakes. He went to the bathroom, observing his face in the mirror. The bruise was already fading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you all for the amazing response to this fic!)


	7. Chapter 7

Credence spent a few hours tidying, and preparing dinner for the night to come. Soup this time, and roast beef and potatoes – he was in awe at the food that was filling his husband’s cupboards. He hadn’t seen Mister Graves add any more food to it since he had arrived, and yet the cupboards were still full. There was something wrong with Mister Graves, but not a way that he could make sense of. Not in a way that frightened him, even though it was unnatural. 

He headed to the shelf of books that he had seen earlier, and stood studying what was written on each of the spines.  
 _History of Magic, Monsters and Mysteries – A History of MACUSA’s Greatest Triumphs, Diary of J. Jackson, The Story of Salem_  
He carefully worked out each word in turn, then reached for one further along the row. He opened it to find a list of movements and words. The words weren’t in English. He closed the book after a moment, then paused as he saw the flowers on the front were moving, the plants waving slightly as though there was an invisible breeze.

His eyes were drawn towards another book _A Mythical Menagerie_. He pulled it down from the shelf, and opened it, staring in wonder at the leaf like creatures wandering across the page. They had been painted, and they moved carefully, like living trees. The next page showed a strange monkey which had long white fur. It was beautiful, and seemed to see him looking, tilting its head and raising one paw in greeting. This entire book was amazing, each animal moving and dancing across its page.

He took the book over to the armchair, sitting down beside the fire and starting to flick through it. He’d have a few hours before his husband got home. His chores were done, he could allow himself this.

*** 

Percival was trying to work out what he could possibly do with the other man, the one who apparently had married him. He was either a squib or a No-Maj, and Percival was aware that the easiest way of solving his problem would just be to obliviate him and let him go out into the world. But Credence didn’t have anywhere else to go. 

The longer he stayed with Percival, the more he would find out about the Magical World, and the further he would move from the life he had known before. Every day he didn’t obliviate Credence, he was locking them both further into the marriage. He wanted time to heal from Grindelwald, but he couldn’t leave him. Not when Credence was so frightened. Percival knew that despite his own feelings, he was what Credence needed, so he couldn’t just give up on him. He tried to form a plan.

First, he would have to get Credence to see a legilimens, ensure that there wasn’t something hiding within his mind. Then, once he knew for certain that Credence was on his side and not going to double cross him, he would have to find something he could trust him to do. Which would be difficult, given how this morning had gone. He didn’t trust anyone right now, but it was clear that with no purpose Credence was desperately trying to be a good husband. Percival had injured him that morning. He could have killed him. 

He stared at the paperwork that was laying across his desk, needing organisation. He considered for a moment, then charmed one piece so that only its identification number and investigation name were visible. That at least would keep Credence busy for a day or two, give him time to work out what he could do.

He left his office, and headed to check on his aurors. After yesterday’s difficulties he hadn’t wanted to see them, but he was still their leader. He quickly checked on progress on some of the ongoing investigations, then went to see Goldstein. She could be of use, and anyway the day before she had looked unhappy.

She was still staring at her desk, her paperwork scampering about in front of her.  
“Goldstein?”  
“Hello Director.” She greeted him.  
“Something wrong?”  
“One of the squib boys I’d been investigating has gone missing… I’m worried about him. His mother…” She shrugged. “I know you said not to get invested in them, that I should just keep an eye out for any residual magic, but… it’s hard. Especially when they’re hurting. Some of them find No-Maj families, but when they don’t… life is hard on them.”

Percival frowned for a moment, then sighed. Grindelwald was in the office. He would have seen the files that were kept on the squib children.   
“The boy who has gone missing, is his name Credence Gr-“ He paused, catching himself before he said his surname.

“He… he is. Do you know where he is?”  
Percival fought back a hysterical laugh at that comment, and nodded.   
“I can assure you of his safety Auror Goldstein.” He set out what had happened, skipping over the details of that morning. “I wondered if perhaps your sister would be willing to talk to him.” Percival spoke carefully, knowing that Goldstein was protective of her younger sister. Her abilities were not common knowledge among MACUSA personnel, but she had occasionally allowed Percival to use her skills for emergency interrogations, when lives were on the line.

Goldstein hesitated.  
“I’ll speak to her.”  
“Thank you. If she agrees, can you come to mine for dinner tonight? I’d rather he didn’t come in to MACUSA. He doesn’t know about this world.”  
“We’ll come.” Goldstein said softly, and Percival nodded.

“Thank you.” He went back to his office, grabbing the paperwork pile and then heading out so that he could apparate home. He didn’t want to surprise Credence with this.

*** 

Credence looked up from his seat by the fire as his husband appeared, the door still locked closed. He blushed, hiding the book behind him, but Mister Graves smiled at him. It was a kind smile, a smile he had been waiting for since he arrived.  
“Good book?” His husband asked, and Credence shrugged slightly.

“It’s beautiful…” Credence whispered, opening it to show his husband the different creatures that were scampering through the pages. “These animals… they’re amazing…” He paused and put the book to one side. “I’m sorry sir. I shouldn’t have looked…” He bowed his head. “I won’t do it again.”

His husband reached out, and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s alright Credence. You’re allowed to look at my books. This is…” His husband paused, seeming to struggle with the words. “This is our house. You can look. And I think you … you know, don’t you?”

Credence hesitated, then nodded.  
“The fire didn’t go out. The pictures move, and this morning…” He stared at him. “These books are true, aren’t they?”  
“Most of them.” His husband agreed, and Credence looked at him in wide eyed fascination. He wasn’t sure what to do with this information, but the fact his husband had trusted him, had shown him, filled him with wonder.

His husband turned away after a moment.  
“I have a couple of friends coming to dinner. They can talk to you, and then… if you are healthy, I’ll see what you can do to be useful.”

Credence nodded, standing to place the book back on the shelf, fingers lingering on its spine for a moment before he headed to the kitchen to prepare three meals.


	8. Chapter 8

Percival smiled slightly, seeing Credence working in the kitchen. There was a skill to No-Maj cooking, and the younger man was good at it. He thought for a second that Grindelwald could have chosen much worse for him, but he pushed that thought away. He was responsible for the boy, and he refused to take advantage of him. He wasn’t going to let this carry on. He just needed to find the boy somewhere he would be safe, something that he could do which would save him from the streets. Once that was done, he didn’t need to stay. It would be better for everyone if Percival went back to being alone.

He knew now that Credence was cared about, at least by Auror Goldstein. Perhaps when she arrived for dinner, it would be easier to know what to do. Credence didn’t want to leave him, but he had nothing to offer him. He paused, then got up from his seat and walked to his bookshelf, picking out a handful of volumes – ones about history of magic, and those with pictures of different creatures and of famous witches and wizards. He didn’t choose any spell books – he didn’t want Credence to attempt to practice spells alone, and if the boy was a squib there was no point in humiliating him by emphasising his inability. 

“Credence?” He called out, and the younger man looked over at him. “You can look at these books if you’d like.” He pointed at the pile, and saw Credence’s face lighting up at the sight of them. He was so hopeful, and he looked so young and innocent at that moment. It was Percival who looked away, frowning at the noise of the doorbell. 

He opened the door, nodding a greeting at both Goldsteins.   
“Thank you both for coming tonight.”   
Auror Goldstein, Tina, was still wearing the same pantsuit she had been wearing in the office, while her younger sister was wearing a pink dress which clung to her figure and made her look feminine.

“That’s alright.” The younger, Queenie, said softly. “You know I am willing to assist in an emergency Director Graves. Teenie said you needed our help.” She paused, standing in the doorway, her eyes widening slightly. “No.” She whispered, making Tina freeze and turn towards her.   
“What is it Queenie?” Tina reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder. Queenie shrugged it off.

“Thank you for coming. Credence has been staying with me for the last two days.” Percival spoke before she could explain it, holding out the certificate for Tina to take. “Grindelwald’s work. I wanted to ensure that this wasn’t a trap.”

Tina looked at the certificate, lip curling with anger and disgust.  
“He’s only a boy Director.” She muttered, seeming to struggle to decide between letting her fury show and respecting that Percival was her boss.

“Let me see him.” Queenie said softly, looking into Percival’s eyes. “He’s terrified.”  
“He doesn’t need to be.” Percival answered. “I have been trying to take care of him. I’m not happy about the situation, but he has nowhere to go. So I’m letting him stay. He doesn’t need to be afraid of me.”  
“But he is.” Queenie replied calmly, leading the three of them further into the Director’s apartment. She had never been here before, but she seemed to know where she was going.

Percival followed her to the kitchen. She was stood in the doorway, looking down at Credence who was knelt in the middle of the kitchen floor, his hands held behind him, his head bowed. He was perfectly still, but Queenie was shaking a little, hand clasped to her mouth.

“Credence?” Percival called out, and the boy looked up. “This is my friend, Queenie, and her sister, Tina. They wanted to meet you.”

***

Credence stared at the two women in surprise, fear itching beneath his skin. He didn’t want to make a mistake or displease his husband, but he didn’t even understand what his husband expected of him. He wouldn’t be allowed to stay. He tried to understand what his husband was planning for him. The nearer lady was pretty, but she looked like she was going to cry. The other lady looked angry, but something about her appearance nagged at the back of his mind, leaving him with a sense that there might have been a moment in his past when he had seen her before.

He was on his knees because that was where he belonged. Because his husband didn’t want him, because he had failed and might be handed over to his friends. He bit his lip in fear, watching as the pretty lady walked closer, crouching in front of him.  
“Hello Credence.” She greeted him.   
He licked his lips, speaking shakily.  
“Hello Ma’am. Mister Graves said you were having dinner with us. Do you want me to finish getting it ready for you?”  
“That would be good.” She said softly, and there was a sad look in her eyes which he found worrying. “Don’t you worry about me Mister. We just came here to help, and I’m sure your dinner will be better than the Director’s cooking.”

“I heard that.” His husband grumbled in response. Credence ducked his head down in an attempt to hide his smile, but the lady seemed to notice anyway. He got to his feet, and prepared the food, carefully carrying the plates to the kitchen and then kneeling at his husband’s feet. Mister Graves reached out for a moment, his fingers stroking Credence’s hair, before the other lady coughed and Mister Graves moved his hand away.

The blonde woman spoke after a moment.  
“Director, he doesn’t think he’s meant to eat with us.”   
“Get up Credence. Why didn’t you make yourself food?”  
“I’m sorry Mister Graves.” Credence murmured. “I… didn’t think you would want me eating with your friends. I thought there might… be something more useful that I could do.”  
The blonde lady looked like she might be about to start crying. The other lady stood up, staring at Mister Graves with disgust.   
“You …” Words seemed to fail her for a moment, and Credence cringed, afraid that she was about to lash out at him. His heart raced, and she looked furious.

“I can make more food.” Credence murmured quickly. The soup was nearly finished, but there were a few dregs, and he had left a couple of potatoes. The blonde paused and got to her feet.   
“Let me help you.” She said softly. Neither Mister Graves or the other woman made any attempt to stop them.

She walked with him to the kitchen, and he risked a glance at her.  
“Is… is that lady your wife Ma’am?”  
“She’s my sister, but she’s always been the career girl. I’m Queenie and that’s Tina. She works with Director Graves.”  
“Are you…” There was a momentary pause, before he got up the courage to ask. “Are you magic as well?”  
“We both are.” She agreed. “I’m skilled at legilimency. It means I can read minds…” 

Credence flinched back from her for a moment, worried she would tell his husband that some of his thoughts were wrong, that he was a failure. She reached out towards him.  
“You don’t need to worry sweetheart.” She said softly. “I’m not trying to get you into trouble…” She paused, opening the cupboard with the wave of her hand. Credence noticed she was holding a stick in her hand, a white shell on the end of it nestled against her palm. “Why don’t we see what we’ve got here? We can split the food you’ve already made, and add something else, a pie or something, how does that sound honey?” 

Credence nodded, startling slightly at the sound of shouting from the dining room. Queenie flashed him a smile.  
“Don’t worry, now, what kind of pie shall we make?”


	9. Chapter 9

“So, Grindelwald suggests you get married, and you go along with it?” Tina asked, glaring at Percival furiously. “Why… Why did you think that was a good idea? To one of the kids I’m keeping an eye on of all things?!”

“For a start he’s an adult. Anyway, the wedding bound him to my magic. Unless he’s wanting to leave, I couldn’t throw him out.” Percival tried to reason, even though he was Goldstein’s superior and knew that he shouldn’t be worried about her opinion of his personal life. “Even if I could, he begged me to let him stay Goldstein. He has nowhere else to go.”  
“So what’s your plan?” Goldstein asked, sounding more agitated. “He was kneeling at your feet. Do you have any idea what Grindelwald even did to him? Because Queenie panicked the second she saw him, and she normally stays fairly calm. You’ve seen her work before. Whatever you’ve done, it’s scared my sister, and I trust her judgement.”

“I’m not… We aren’t sleeping in the same bed or anything like that.” Percival said honestly.  
“Director, just… promise me you and he haven’t done anything … intimate.”  
“Not while I was awake, no.” Percival answered.  
“What?” Tina shouted, then seemed to realise how loud she had become as Percival locked the kitchen door.  
“He snuck up on me. I lashed out but I healed-“  
“You hurt him?” Tina asked, and Percival stared as she drew her wand.

Percival cleared his throat.  
“Auror Goldstein. Remember your place.”  
“It’s not my place I’m worried about.” She snapped, but she pocketed the wand once more. He stared her down.  
“I appreciate the role you played in my rescue. And I appreciate your sister’s helping with Credence. But I am still your boss.”

“Director, what do you want me to do?” Goldstein asked, crossing her arms.  
“I want you to understand that I’m doing what I can for him. And I want your advice about what I can get him doing.”  
“Get him doing?” Tina asked. “Because it seemed like you already had some ideas.”

Percival looked away. What she had said about Grindelwald was preying on his mind.  
“I thought perhaps he could organise some of the files for our office.” He answered, and Tina nodded, then frowned.  
“He does… he does know about Grindelwald, doesn’t he?”

“I didn’t think it was appropriate to say.” Percival answered, and there was a knock from inside the kitchen. “Auror Goldstein, understand I’m doing what I can.”  
“I know.” Tina answered. “But I’m not sure you’re going about it in the right way.” She went over to the door and unlocked it.

***

Credence stepped out of the kitchen, flashing a shy smile at his husband, and ducking his head as his husband summoned a chair over to the table. He carried in the chicken pie that Queenie had made, and placed it in the middle, smiling as she waved her wand and distributed the food more evenly. He worried for a moment that his cooking would be cold, but somehow it was still warm. He kept glancing at Mister Graves, but he didn’t seem to mind that Credence was eating with the others. He kept his head down, but Queenie’s hand reached out to brush his occasionally, and that was nice.

She was a remarkable cook, and more than that she was patient and kind. If Credence had known that his husband was friends with a mind reader he would have been frightened. But she was so gentle that his terror was fading a little. She made him feel safe, just like his husband did.

The food was delicious, and he was careful to eat before his husband was finished, knowing he probably wasn’t allowed to eat after Mister Graves had. Then he collected up all the plates and went to wash them up, so that they could speak. He didn’t understand why his husband was being so kind to him, but he was grateful for it.

***

When Credence left the room, Percival looked towards Queenie.  
“Well?”  
“He’s a very frightened young man. But there’s nothing in his mind that shouldn’t be. He’s not a spy. He’s just trying to give you what you want.”

“I want privacy.” Percival murmured.  
“He… he told me about this morning. He didn’t mean to upset you. I think you need to lock your door.”  
“I will. I normally would.” Percival answered, then looked at Queenie. “I know that your sister thinks I’m making a mistake by letting Credence stay. What do you think?”  
“I think he needs help.” Queenie paused. “And more than that, he needs friendship. I think him staying here might be a good idea, as long as you don’t keep him trapped. I’d like to see him again. Ideally, you’d get him to see a Healer, but I don’t think he’s going to agree to that.”

“Alright.” Percival agreed. “You should visit again. You too Tina. And I want your notes about him on my desk in the morning.”

Tina looked like she was about to argue, but then she nodded.

The two of them left through the front door, and a few minutes after Credence emerged from the kitchen. He moved to kneel at Percival’s feet, but Percival waved his hand to get him to sit beside him.   
“Credence?”  
“Yes Mister Graves?”  
“I’ve got work again tomorrow. Do you think you could sort out some files for me, if I show you what to do?”  
“I will try sir.” Credence answered, and Percival frowned.  
“You can call me Percival.”

Credence’s face lit up, and Percival tried to keep his expression neutral as he began to explain the task. Credence picked up the task fairly quickly, organising the files into batches from the information that had been left visible by Percival’s spell.  
“You should get some sleep soon.” Percival smiled. “Don’t be working all night, okay?”  
“Yes, thank you…” There was a slight pause, and then Credence gave a smile that was almost cheeky. “Goodnight Percival.”  
“Goodnight Credence.”

That night, Percival was careful to ward the door closed.


	10. Chapter 10

Percival yawned and rolled over in bed, opening his eyes. He was grateful to find that he was alone today. He hadn't slept well last night, but at least he had slept. he stretched and got to his feet, dressing with a wave of his hand and walking out into the living room. 

He smiled a little when he saw the piles of organised paperwork set out on the table. Credence had clearly not listened when he had been told to get some sleep. Percival glanced around, looking for him, and relaxed when he saw Credence stood in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches to breakfast.

"Did you sleep?" He asked softly, taking in the work that had been done.  
"I..." Credence hesitated and ducked his head. Percival thought he was probably trying to work out if it was better to lie or admit to disobedience. Before he worried himself sick, Percival smiled at him.  
"It's okay. Thank you for the paperwork, but honestly it could have waited. You have a nice relaxing day today alright? We'll go out for dinner."

He tried not to think about why, exactly, he wanted to go for dinner with his husband. Why he wanted to try and create a normal routine for them, as though this situation was something approaching usual. Grindelwald had shown him that a normal life was beyond him. But Credence deserved comfort. He deserved a normal life.

He ate breakfast with Credence, and then sent the boy to rest, telling him that he could use the bed today as he would be at work. After breakfast, he packed the files away. As he did that, Credence went into the bedroom. Percival quickly checked on him, relieved to see that Credence looked comfortable lying between his sheets.  
"I'll be back later, okay?" He asked, and Credence nodded and closed his eyes. "You can read if you want to, but please take it easy. You worked hard last night."  
"Thank you Mister Graves." Credence said softly, lowering his head and smiling softly.

Percival headed into work, trying not to worry. He did worry though, at the fact Credence was clearly so determined to make a good impression, to do what would please him. Tina's argument from the previous night buzzed around his head. He was still healing. He wasn't the right person to be taking care of Credence.

***

Credence allowed himself to nap for several hours, before he got to his feet and went to tidy. As he had been allowed to sleep in his husband's bed, he didn't think that there would be anything wrong with tidying it a little - there was paperwork all over his husband's bedside cabinet, which couldn't be pleasant for him. He thought he could sort it out, make everything tidy for him so that he would be able to sleep better.

It would be an apology for his mistake yesterday. His way of showing his husband that he regretted it, that he could find other ways to help his husband relax and please him. He hoped that soon he would be filling his marital duties. But for now this was enough.

He tidied away the clothes that were scattered around the room first, and then sat down on the edge of the bed, picking up the paperwork. He meant to just tidy it, but then he saw that the writing was all visible. It hadn't been hidden the way it had been on the other files.

Even though he was sure that he wasn't meant to, he couldn't help being curious enough to read on. He wanted to know about Mister Graves' life. The information he found in the files left him shaking, his skin clammy as he learned what his husband had been through, what monstrous things had happened in his husband's name. 

Reluctantly, he looked at the dates. What he saw made his heart race in terror, as he found proof that he was not wanted at all. That he had never been wanted, and that everything he had been trying so hard to build was based on a lie.

***

Percival pushed open the door to his apartment and smiled. He'd decided on going to a No-Maj restaurant near the Woolworth, one that was popular with the No-Maj born aurors he worked with. It would be food Credence was used to, but at the same time it would be a treat. A thank you for his help. A comfort.

"Credence?" He called out, glancing around the rooms. It was very quiet. He walked through to the kitchen, and paused when he saw several glasses that were smashed - one in the sink, another on the table and a third in the cupboard. "Credence?" He searched through all of the rooms.

Every one of them was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry, technically posting this five minutes too late today! Ended up out of the house until late this evening...)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Some misunderstanding based dubious consent in this chapter)

Percival’s heart raced as he realised that Credence was missing. He had no idea where he would have gone – he hadn’t taken enough interest in him to work out those things. He didn’t know where to go or what to say. There was the woman he had lived with before, in the orphanage. But that wasn’t going to be somewhere he felt safe. That left… well, it left most of New York.

He spun in a circle and headed back out of the door. There wasn’t a plan in his mind as such, just keep walking the streets until he found him. He was married to the man, Credence was bound to his magic, he should have some way of finding him but he hadn’t put anything in place yet. He didn’t know where he was or what he might be doing.

He raced along the labyrinth of streets around his apartment, shivering at the cold. He didn’t know how much of a head start his husband had on him. He wasn’t as late back as he had been the previous days, planning to take him to a restaurant, but he still couldn’t find him. If Credence had snuck out the first opportunity he had got, then he could be several hours travel away by now.

He paused when he caught sight of a familiar figure in the entrance to an alleyway. Credence was stood shivering, still wearing the rags he’d brought with him from the orphanage. He hadn’t seen Percival yet. Percival watched as Credence approached a passing man, before being shoved roughly away.

Credence stumbled back in the alleyway, and Percival used a quick twist of his fingers to cast a charm to cushion his fall. Credence didn’t notice. He looked around, and took a step towards Percival before he froze and started to run. Percival could have used a spell to stop him, but instead he ran forwards and wrapped his arms around Credence. Credence was shivering, and trying to jerk away.

“Credence?” Percival asked softly. “I think it’s time for you to come home. Can I take you home?”  
Credence closed his eyes and went limp in Percival’s arms, and Percival apparated them home. Credence was shaking worse now, staring at the floor.

“Credence?” Percival gently rested a hand on Credence’s shoulder. “Can you look at me?”

Credence did, and Percival froze as he saw the state of Credence’s lips, red and swollen, his eyes red. Percival wasn’t an idiot. He could tell that Credence had been crying, but he could tell that something else had happened as well. Leaning in slightly, he could smell other men on Credence’s breath. He jerked away from him, getting to his feet and walking a few steps away, fighting down the urge to scream or punch something. Eventually he had got himself under control, and turned back to Credence.  
“Well?” There was so much he wanted to scream, but he was determined to give Credence the chance to explain himself.

***

“I was going to be home by six.” Credence whispered, flinching when he heard how hoarse his voice was. That was the truth. He had been planning to get back in time. Mister Graves had never been home before six. 

“And… you …thought you’d go and whore yourself out in an alleyway while I was working?” Mister Graves spat. “I … Credence, I had restaurant reservations for tonight. I got home and you weren’t here and I was worried. I thought you’d run away.”

“I was only using my mouth.” Credence whispered, his head ducked down in shame. “I was just-“  
“What did you think you were doing?” His husband snarled, his eyes glittering dangerously.

“Getting some money.” Credence murmured. “I… I’m sorry. I was just going to get some money and get back, I wasn’t… I was just using my mouth.”  
“If you needed money that badly, you should have asked.” Mister Graves spat, and Credence closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, looking down. “I … I made a mistake. It won’t happen again.”  
“Why… Why did you decide to do that?”  
“I don’t have any talents.” Credence mumbled. “I just needed a bit of money. I was going to come back and I didn’t want to worry you.”

“What did you need money for?” Mister Graves asked, and he looked so furious that Credence thought for a moment that he would be beaten and then thrown back into the street.  
“The glasses.” Credence whispered, and flinched back as Mister Graves stared at him in horror.

***

“What glasses?” Percival asked, anger bubbling in him even as he tried to understand what was happening.  
“The ones in the kitchen.” He murmured. “I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I was going to buy new ones…”

Suddenly, everything slipped into place, and Percival nearly gagged. Credence had broken a glass, probably throwing some things around in anger, and had felt so terrified of him finding out that he had gone out onto the street to try and get the money to replace them. He paused, knowing he had to work out how to say the next bit.  
“Whatever happens, Credence, you don’t need to do that. You need money, you ask for it. I won’t hurt you for making that kind of mistake.”  
“You’re angry sir?”  
“I am.” Percival admitted. “I’m furious that you went out onto the street rather than come to me. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to hurt you.” He sighed, and reached out to squeeze Credence’s hand. “Don’t… don’t you ever do that again.”

Credence bowed his head and nodded, and Percival tried to force himself to calm down.


	12. Chapter 12

Credence stayed still, waiting for his husband’s judgement to fall down upon him. He could tell that Percival was angry, would have known it even if Mister Graves hadn’t admitted to being furious. He had messed up. He had made a huge mistake in thinking that he could get away with such an action but he hadn’t wanted Mister Graves to know what he had done.

“I’m sorry sir. I won’t.” 

Mister Graves was breathing funny, trying to keep his temper under control, and the thought of him getting angrier made Credence feel sick. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Mister Graves when he attacked.

A hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing softly, and he looked up into his husband’s face. Mister Graves looked sad, which was a surprise. He’d expected anger – he was his husband’s, he wasn’t meant to allow anyone else to touch him. But he couldn’t understand the cause of the sadness.

“I’m going to go and get some food for tonight.” Mister Graves told him. “And tomorrow we can go to the restaurant. I’d like you to come to work with me tomorrow. You can help organise some files, and I will pay you. I don’t want you at home alone.”

Credence nodded, then reluctantly pulled out the handful of coins he had earned.  
“This should… it should be enough to pay for the glasses…”   
His husband pressed his lips together and nodded.  
“It is. Thank you Credence. But you should keep it… tomorrow, before work, I can take you to buy some new clothes. You need some more…” He shrugged. “You don’t have much.”  
“I’m sorry sir.” Credence mumbled, staring at the floor. He felt embarrassed, only too aware of his husband’s expensive clothing, his immaculate presentation and Credence’s own pitiful state. “You… you don’t have to take me to work if you’re ashamed of-“

His husband grabbed his chin, forcing Credence to look into his eyes.   
“You are not something to be ashamed of Credence. You deserve better clothing, but it isn’t your fault. I’m going to buy you better clothing, and give you money, because those are things you deserve, not because I am ashamed of you.”

Credence gazed into his husband’s eyes, listening to his words. It would be so tempting to allow himself to believe. He knew he was a failure, that he made mistakes, but Mister Graves had been kind, hadn’t beaten him even after his mistakes, but there was something that still bothered him. He swallowed dryly, trying not to be sick.  
“What about Mister Grindelwald?”

*** 

“Grindelwald?” Percival asked, trying to sound calm. “What do you know about Grindelwald?”  
“I know he… he was the one to marry me.” Credence murmured, looking down. “It’s why you haven’t been… haven’t been asking for me to fulfil my marital duties.” Credence had his arms wrapped around his own shoulders, looking dejected.

Percival guided him over to the sofa, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
“How did you learn that?”  
“I was trying to help tidy your bedroom.” Credence admitted. “I started to read the paperwork and…” He shrugged a little. “I saw what he had done. That you never wanted me.”  
“I do.” Percival answered, the words escaping before he could think about what he was saying. Credence looked at him nervously, and Percival shrugged a little. “When I thought you had run away I panicked. I went looking for you.”

Credence looked confused, but he leaned in towards Percival a little, and Percival responded by holding him closer, fingers running through Credence’s hair in the way he knew he found soothing.  
“I’m sorry.” Credence whispered, and Percival shook his head.

“I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t want it. But I didn’t like coming home to an empty house either.” Percival answered, trying to choose his words carefully. He had never contemplated a marriage, but he could see the appeal now, if it was Credence. If Credence would behave and not run away. “I think I could be happy with this, and either way you are welcome here. I said I won’t throw you out, and I meant it.”

“Oh.” Credence whispered, and he smiled softly.  
“What happened with the glasses?”  
“I don’t know.” Credence said carefully. “I saw the notes about Mister Grindelwald, and I saw the dates. I realised you didn’t want me, and I just… I felt so angry and scared, I’m sorry.”

“Credence…” Percival began. He wasn’t sure if Credence was saying what it sounded like, or what they would do if he was. “How did the glasses break?”

Credence paused, and shivered.   
“I just felt angry and then… I broke them. It happens sometimes. Ma used… Ma used to be furious, if she caught me. I didn’t want to make you angry, and…”  
“You didn’t touch them?”  
“I was in the bedroom.” Credence admitted, and Percival nodded.  
“Okay.” He leaned in, and pressed a gentle kiss to Credence’s forehead. “You aren’t a squib, not completely. Your magic can’t be very strong, or you’d have been picked up for Ilvermorny. But you are able to use magic.”

Credence stared at him, his expression a mixture of fear and hope. Percival held him closer.  
“I don’t know what you can learn. But I will do everything I can to teach you.” He paused. “And Credence?” He led him into the kitchen and drew his wand, aiming at one of the broken glasses.  
“Reparo.”

The glass fixed itself, and Credence shivered a little. Percival smiled and fixed the other two glasses. “I’m going to go and get dinner for us both okay? Stay here.” He left the house, thinking through the conversation. Credence knew about Grindelwald, and he had at least a little magic. That was positive. 

The fact Credence’s response to panic was to go and provide sexual favours in exchange for a handful of No-Maj coins was far less positive, and Percival was fairly sure that Queenie would tear him limb from limb if she found out. He bought two hamburgers, and by the time he got home he had a plan in place.

“Credence?” He asked, putting the two burgers down. “May I cast a tracking spell on you? I don’t want to risk losing you.”  
“A tracking spell?”  
“I’ll be able to find you in an emergency. I won’t misuse it.” Percival insisted, and Credence nodded. Percival cast a tracking spell over him.  
“If you want it removed, just ask.”  
Credence nodded, and squeezed Percival’s hand.   
“Food’s getting cold.” Percival reminded him, ushering him towards the table.

Credence glanced up at him, and just for a moment he smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Credence enjoyed dinner with his husband, even if he hadn’t been the one to prepare it. He could feel the lingering effect of his husband’s magic over him, a warmth that covered his skin, never trapping but securing him, keeping him safe. It was almost an embrace.   
“You could have told me about Mister Grindelwald.” He said softly, not wanting to challenge his husband but concerned that he hadn’t mentioned it. He frowned as he saw pain flash across Mister Graves’ face.  
“I should have done.” Mister Graves agreed. “But you should have told me about the glasses.”

Credence ducked his head and nodded.  
“I should have.” He agreed. It had been a mistake. He had risked losing Mister Graves, and Mister Graves could have fixed it with a mere wave of his wand. Mister Graves rested a hand on Credence’s shoulder, guiding him to look up at him.  
“Hey. Credence, it’s okay.” A thumb brushed his cheek, and he leaned into the contact. “I didn’t want to frighten you if you knew it wasn’t me.”  
“You’re a good man.” Credence said, and he knew that to be true. His husband was kind. That hadn’t been why Ma had handed him over, but it was the truth, and one that he was grateful for.

“I am not. But I try to be. I don’t want you to ever do what you did this afternoon, do you understand? You could have been hurt.”  
“I won’t.” Credence said softly, and let Mister Graves embrace him. “Could I ask you for something sir?”  
“You can ask, but I can’t promise I’ll give.”  
“Mister Gra-“ Credence caught himself and tried again. “Mister Grindelwald gave me a list of what he wanted. He wanted me to wake him up using my mouth, to cook for him every night, to agree to whatever he wanted… there were some other things. A lot of them. He had told Ma he would hurt me a lot, beat me and…” Credence shivered, feeling Mister Graves tighten his arm around him in response. That gesture calmed him. “I don’t know what you want.”  
“I want you Credence.” His husband said, his voice gentle, as though what he was saying was simple. Credence bowed his head, and Mister Graves leaned in closer. “Don’t give up Credence. I’m not going to send you away.”  
“Thank you.” Credence whispered, his voice dropping to match Percival’s, whispering to him as they leaned against each other.

Mister Graves huffed softly and pulled away.   
“I guess you’ll be staying.” He murmured, then turned to the chair. Credence watched in wonder as it lengthened, changing into a bed.   
“For you, for now at least.” His husband told him, and Credence obediently climbed in. The bed was soft and warm, and Mister Graves placed a blanket over him tenderly. He closed his eyes to sleep.

***

Percival slipped into his own room and warded the door closed. This evening had gone better than he could have expected. The thought of writing out his own list of things he wanted made his insides twist, brought back too many memories of Grindelwald, but it was clear that was what the boy needed. It was only logical that Credence wanted to know what to expect. Life without such a list must have been frightening. He still wished he didn’t have to give it.

He set a spell to wake him in the morning, knowing that they had clothes to buy. Taking Credence into MACUSA’s heart would expose him to the wizarding world which should have been his birthright. But it would also be a public acceptance of Credence as a partner, if not a husband. For now, he could send Credence away, and despite the agony it would cause the boy no one would know. Taking him into MACUSA’s offices would declare his relationship to the world. It would make it harder for him to be rid of Credence in the future.

He worked for a short while, before closing his eyes and trying to sleep. His nights were haunted by memories of Grindelwald, and the ever-present question of what, exactly, his intentions were towards Credence. Grindelwald had chosen the younger man, and why Percival did not know. If he understood that, it seemed possible that he would work out his own relationship to him. He didn’t want to be like Grindelwald, to take from a frightened man who had already lost so much.

As sleep claimed him it was full of memories of Percival’s time in prison. He remembered the agony of being chained, of being tortured, and knowing that no one could hear you scream. He remembered Grindelwald’s smirk as he had talked about using Percival’s own face to find No Majs, torturing them until their hearts gave out. Lying about which aurors were alive and which he had killed. Percival could picture Grindelwald standing in front of him, glaring at him and then laughing. ‘You really think you are so different from me?’ the image asked, and Graves shuddered. Then, in the dream, the pain started. He could remember the agony of the cruciatus curse with the same vividness he had felt at the time.

In the dream, he was screaming, lost in pain. He screamed in reality as well, waking only at a knock on the door followed by a sound of pain.

***

Credence could hear someone screaming, recognised the voice of his husband. He got to his feet and hurried to his husband’s room.

He slammed his hand into the wood, and yelped as his hands were burned by the contact. He glanced at them, and found that they were unmarked – the momentary flash of pain had done no damage. He repeated the action, trying to hold in the yelp this time. He couldn’t leave his husband alone if he needed him, even if that meant that he would have to be injured to achieve his goal. He shoved at the door again.  
“Mister Graves?” He tried to picture Mister Graves in his mind, in case it would help him to get in. The door opened, and his husband picked him up, examining his hands carefully.  
“Are you alright?” Credence asked softly. “I heard screaming.”  
“I’m fine.” Mister Graves promised. “Just nightmares. Are you alright?”

Credence nodded, then paused and followed his husband into the bedroom.  
“I slept all day yesterday, and I can rest while you’re at work. I will keep watch.” Credence said, his voice soft but determined.  
For a moment Graves opened his mouth to protest, but he breathed out slowly. He nodded, allowing himself to lie down on the bed for a little longer. Credence sat beside him, reaching out to stroke Graves’ hair. He relaxed as Graves nuzzled into the touch.


	14. Chapter 14

Percival started to wake slowly, only to realise that there was another person present in the room. He opened his eyes, hand reaching for the wand he kept under his pillow, then froze when he saw Credence sat there. He had fallen asleep sitting up, and was laying there uncomfortably. Percival smiled a little to himself. After all the time that they had been here together, he had finally created a bed for Credence, and it hadn’t been used.

He coughed, and Credence jumped to wakefulness, ducking his head in shame.  
“I’m sorry.” He murmured. “I was meant to guard you, I just… I must have drifted off. It was already sunrise when… I’m sorry.” He bowed his head, and it looked for all the world as though he were expecting to be hurt, as though he thought he would be punished. Percival was angry at whoever had made him expect pain for his actions – both Grindelwald and the woman who he had bought him from. 

“It’s alright Credence.” Percival said softly. “The house has its own protection. Anyway, it was good to know you were here. Now, do you mind making breakfast?”  
“I’d like to.” Credence said softly and headed into the kitchen. Percival watched him go with a sense of fondness. It was clear that Credence liked cooking, and Percival was happy to indulge him in that. Percival dressed quickly, heading into the parlour.

He sat down by the chair, casting a spell to lower the fire a little. He could hear Credence moving in the kitchen, and it was a soothing sound. Percival tried not to let himself think too much about how much comfort he was drawing from the other man’s presence. He moved to pick up the copy of The New York Post, which had appeared on his table as it did every morning. 

As he did so, something white caught his attention, and he reached down to find a strange pellet resting on the floor. He picked it up, wondering if this was some sort of egg – it was about the same size as the top joint of his thumb, and a white waxy layer covered something darker inside. 

Credence walked in with two plates of food, freezing when he saw what Percival was holding. He looked down, his ears turning a faint shade of pink.  
“Credence?” Percival asked softly. “What’s this?”  
“It… it’s nothing.” Credence answered a little too quickly, staring at the floor.  
“Credence?” Percival prompted gently. He wasn’t sure what this was, but it was clear both that Credence knew, and that he was ashamed.

Credence placed down the food, and then walked over to Percival, ducking his head.  
“It was… there was blood inside of it.”  
Percival frowned, thinking through all the spells he knew which could be done with blood. Using blood was powerful magic, but Credence knew so little. He hadn’t even known that magic was real when he arrived.  
“Why?” He asked, unable to make sense of Credence’s choice.  
“Chastity…she’s… she was another of Ma’s children. She’s only fourteen but she might be married off soon, and she… she made it for me.”  
“What did she make it for?” Percival asked, concerned at the thought of a child being married off. It was an issue for the No Maj police, but he could make sure that they would find out about what was happening. His distance from the No Majs suddenly felt wrong. If children were being hurt, he should have done something to assist them.  
“So…” Credence bit his own lip, squirming where he stood. Percival felt almost guilty for pushing him for this information, but he needed to know what he was facing. “So there would be blood on the sheets.” Credence swallowed, and wrapped his arms around himself. “I am a virgin. I am, but Ma said sometimes impure people don’t bleed and I didn’t want you to throw me away I’m sorry it was wrong to lie to you and I shouldn’t have-“

Percival reached out, taking Credence’s hands in his own. There was so much in what had been said that he didn’t know where to start.  
“I believe you Credence.” He murmured, hoping that would calm him at least a little. “Not all people bleed, and men… that’s not how it works. A healer could explain it far better than I. But it’s nothing wrong if you don’t bleed. And if you ever do anything with someone, then they shouldn’t hurt you…” He spoke carefully, looking at Credence’s expression. Credence looked ashamed, but he nodded. “Thank you.”

***

“You shouldn’t have to thank me for not wanting you to bleed.” Mister Graves said softly. “It’s just humanity Credence. No one should want to hurt you. Not like that.”   
Credence nodded, then glanced at the small wax capsule which he had thought could save his life.  
“May I throw that away now sir?”  
“Of course.” He handed it over. “And Credence, you can call me Percival.”

Credence thrilled at that, smiling at his husband.  
“Thank you Percival…” Saying that name felt incredible, and he glanced over to the table. “Breakfast is ready…” He paused for a moment. “Sir.”   
“Whichever you feel comfortable with.” Percival answered, a faint smile on his lips. They ate together. His husband showered Credence with thanks, and cleaned the plates using his magic. 

Credence was astounded, as he always was when he saw magic.  
“Let’s go and buy you some new clothes.” Percival said, and Credence nodded. He knew that he was underdressed beside his husband, that Percival might be embarrassed. He was being brought into work so that his husband could keep an eye, after yesterday’s misbehaviour. He wasn’t sure if this was meant to be a treat or a punishment. But he would never object to spending more time with his husband.

Credence glanced around as he crossed the threshold, stepping back out into the world. For the past few days, his world had been his husband. And now he could see other people, crowds of them. His heart hammered in his chest, but Percival reached for his arm, guiding him along, and Credence focused on the warmth of Percival’s hand through his thin clothes.

He didn’t recognise where they were. This part of the city was new to him, but clearly was wealthy, full of shops in which jewellery glittered in every window. He turned around the street corner at his husband’s urging, and then walked with him to a small alleyway between two fine buildings. 

As they stepped further into the passageway, a large building appeared before them, fading in from nothingness. Smart suits and elegant dresses filled the windows, and a sign above the door declared it to be “J. Grimbelhawk’s Outfitters”. Credence paused for a moment, taking in the poster plastered to the window. The figures in it were moving just as the pictures in Percival’s books did. 

His husband’s hand on his arm guided him into the shop, and an elderly gentleman stood from behind the desk.   
“Director Graves. I heard you are back at work. It’s good you have recovered – what is it you are looking for today? That coat does suit you sir.”  
“I need clothing for my partner.” Mister Graves said, and Credence thrilled a little at that comment. The gentleman indicated for Credence to follow, so he walked forwards, his husband behind. As he was being measured, Credence tried not to panic at a strange man touching him. 

Instead, he looked at the leaflets around the small measuring space. They were all moving, and it was enchanting to him to watch them, trusting his husband to monitor what was happening. He didn’t want to humiliate his husband by being underdressed, and it was good to be the centre of his attention. 

Glancing at his husband, he could see concern in Percival’s eyes, but he tried to push his worries away.


	15. Chapter 15

Percival knew that the man he had taken into his home had been abused, that he had been raised with some expectations that left Percival feeling sick. It was still heartbreaking to see how Credence flinched away from the tailor, clearly uncomfortable. He pressed his hand to Credence’s shoulder, steadying him. 

Credence closed his eyes, and Percival ran his thumb across Credence’s skin, separated only by the thin fabric of Credence’s shirt. He could feel scars beneath the fabric, and anger burned inside of him that anyone had chosen to hurt someone like Credence. That he could view himself as worth so little he didn’t even view what had happened as wrong. Percival would show him how wrong it was.

The tailor went to fetch clothing of a suitable size.  
“Will you be alright if I wait just outside?” Percival asked, not wishing to see the scars that clearly covered Credence’s body. He knew that he should face it, but he was only too aware of the marks of his own, the look on Grindelwald’s face as he threw another curse at him. Right now, he thought that seeing those scars might make him break the Statute of Secrecy as he went to seek revenge on the woman who had caused such injuries.

Credence nodded wordlessly, and Percival stood outside, catching the tailor’s arm as he walked back.  
“Don’t talk to him about the prices.”  
The tailor nodded, and went inside. Percival stood there, hoping that was right. He knew Credence would only worry about the cost. It felt oddly sordid, buying clothes for the other man. Percival reminded himself with a wry smile that they were married.

When Credence emerged from the changing room, he looked taller than when he had entered. The new suit fitted perfectly, and he looked smart. There was a soft smile on Credence’s lips, as though he couldn’t believe how he looked, and Percival leaned in and brushed his lips to Credence’s cheek.  
“You look wonderful.”

That made a delicate blush creep up Credence’s neck. Percival smiled a little to himself, before going and paying for the clothes, arranging for more to be sent to his house. There was so much with Credence that he didn’t know what to do, how to help. But this at least he could do, and it felt good to take care of him.

***

Credence smiled shyly at his husband, flattered by his gentle praise. His hand reached out to squeeze Mister Graves own, and he let him guide him along the street. He paused as they approached the Woolworth Building, waiting just for a moment.  
“Credence?” Mister Graves asked, and Credence jumped slightly.

“Sorry.” He murmured.  
“No need to apologise. What was it?”  
“It’s not far from the orphanage.” Credence admitted, memories overwhelming him, and Percival nodded, guiding him towards the grand doors.  
“That’s not your life anymore.” Percival said firmly, and Credence closed his eyes for a moment. He walked forwards, and as he opened his eyes he saw that the internal building looked different. It was shining metal and polished granite, a statue in the middle, a large clock hanging from the ceiling. He looked around in awe, and Mister Graves just smiled at him.  
“Stick close to me okay?”  
“Of course.” Credence answered, and he followed Mister Graves up the stairs. It was an incredible place. He stared at some strange people with pointed ears.

“House elves.” Percival murmured. “It’s rude to stare.”  
“Sorry.” Credence mumbled. He stared at the floor, but couldn’t resist glancing up at the building. It was beautiful.

They walked along a stone corridor, and there were other people working on the desk. This building was full of people. He coughed slightly.  
“Mister Graves?”  
“Yes Credence?”  
“Is everyone here a witch or a wizard?”  
“Yes.” Mister Graves said firmly. “Everyone here is. Including you.”

Credence thrilled a little at that, walking with Mister Graves through the corridors. He could feel everyone’s eyes upon him. He ducked his head, trying not to look out of place, suddenly self-conscious, relieved when he saw Tina’s sister. They walked into Mister Graves office.

“Here…” Mister Graves quickly moved a few things around, and pointed at a desk he had placed in the corner with a large chair. “You can work here. Will you be alright sorting out more files? Just like you did that night?”  
“I’d be happy to.” Credence agreed, sitting down. Mister Graves handed over some files and he started to work.

“I just need to deal with a few things. I’ll be back soon. Stay here, alright? If you need anything, just stick your head round the door.”  
Credence nodded, and watched as his husband walked out of the office. He turned to the files, trying to ignore the fear that boiled inside of him as his husband left him alone. He was safe here. His husband was coming back. He kept reminding himself of that.

***

Percival walked out of his office, leaving Credence sat at his desk. He smiled a little, and closed the door. He was a little concerned, but he didn’t look back. Credence would be fine in his office. He needed to speak to Grindelwald.

He paused, looking over his shoulder at his aurors.  
“Goldstein. I need you with me.”

She hurried to his side.  
“Why is Credence here today?” She asked softly.  
“It’s a long story. I’ll explain after we go and interview the man who is responsible for this mess.”  
Tina frowned a little.  
“Are you sure it’s a good idea?”  
“He married me to someone Goldstein. I think we need to talk.”


	16. Chapter 16

Credence sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on his work. He had done the rest of this while he was tired, this should have been easy. But now, this was different. This was something else. He was aware of all the witches and wizards outside the door. All respectable, users of magic, able to do things he could only dream of. He squirmed a little where he sat, fear bubbling in his chest.

The door pushed open and he nearly jumped out of his skin.  
“Hello…” Queenie greeted him, and he glanced up to see her stood in front of the desk, holding out two cups of coffee. She put one down in front of him, and sat on Mister Graves’ desk with the other.

“How are you feeling honey?”  
“Little bit nervous.” He admitted. “I just… feel like a fraud. Everyone else here is magic and I’m just… me.”   
“You aren’t a fraud…” Queenie smiled. “You sit here and have your coffee, and Mister Graves will be back. I’ve got a few more drinks to fetch, but I can come to check in on you after?”  
“Thank you Miss Queenie.” She answered. “If you’re sure that you don’t mind.”  
“I don’t mind at all Credence.” She promised, walking from the room. Feeling a little more confident, Credence turned his attention to the files he had been asked to sort. His husband would come back soon.

***

Percival walked down the corridor, heading towards the cells. He had his best aurors guarding the prisoner all of the time. He was being monitored, supervised closely by those that Seraphina and Percival could trust. Goldstein was nearby.

As they reached the last door before the cell block, Percival paused for a second, gathering his strength.  
“You don’t need to do this sir.” Goldstein answered instantly. “We’ve got a lot of information from him already.”  
“Thank you Goldstein. But I can do this. I know how he thinks, and I want to see his reaction.” Before she could argue further, he pushed open the door and walked inside.

His gaze was drawn to Grindelwald immediately. The man was sat on the bed, looking confident and self-assured. There was a smile on his lips, as though he was exactly where he wanted to be.  
“Hello Director.” The man stood and approached the wards blocking him in the cell. “I was wondering when you were going to come and visit me. Have you missed me so much?”

“Most of what you do makes a particular kind of sense…” Percival said. “You impersonated me for my authority, because it gave you access to the artefacts vaults. You demoted Goldstein so she wouldn’t notice that I had been replaced. But…” He paused. “Credence.”

“You have fallen in love with him already. So much so you’ll brave facing me to what, defend his honour?” Grindelwald laughed. “Are you really that desperate Percy?”  
“Why did you want him?” Percival asked. He refused to rise to Grindelwald’s bait. He wasn’t expecting an answer, but he got one.  
“He’s a squib.” Grindelwald leaned back, a smug expression on his face. “That woman’s been collecting them. Got a reputation for taking squib children in and finding them good families. Only the ones that aren’t placed get sold on. And she beats them. Hurts them… she’s making a nest of potential obscurials. I wanted to see if I could bring it out of him. An obscurial, a weapon, from a useless failure of magic. There’s a certain poetry to it. And you must admit, he does have the most gorgeous lips. Just made for sucking cock. Whichever of us does this, at least we are having fun.” He shrugged and smiled at him.  
“Why are you telling me?” Percival frowned.  
“Because his siblings are already out of the picture. At worst, I lose the prettiest one and you get to relax a little. My followers have the rest.”

Percival glanced at Goldstein, then turned and walked away, Goldstein following close behind.  
“Fuck.” He muttered. “Get a team together. We need to go to the orphanage.”

***

The door to Mister Graves’ office opened again, and a man in his late thirties with a nasty scar down one side of his neck stood in the doorway. Credence was sure that he knew him from somewhere.  
“So, it’s true then.” The man muttered. “He has brought his rent boy into his office.”  
“I’m not a rent boy.” Credence mumbled, unable to work out why he looked so familiar.

“See, that’s not what you were saying a couple of nights back.” The man shrugged. “Look, I’m not after a repeat-“  
Credence worked out where he knew the man from, and he swallowed, sipping his coffee to keep his head down for a moment.

“I’m not after a repeat. If you wanna be a kept man, you can be kept. God knows it’s better than the streets. I’m not going to tell you how to live your life. But the director… he’s not a good man, and he’s been through a lot of hell this last few weeks. I want you to know, if you ever need anything, you let us know. I’m Jamie, been here for a while. Everyone of us would help someone in need if we got the call. Most of us have been on the end of his temper one time or another, but we don’t have to sleep with him. If he’s not even giving you time off… well, if you need out kid, then just let us know.”

Credence nodded slowly.  
“Thank you Mister Jamie. I appreciate it. But I trust my husband.”  
“Husband?” Jamie asked, confusion written across his face.  
“Don’t you have a report to be working on Walters? It should have been on my desk this morning.” Mister Graves asked sharply, appearing behind the other Auror. Credence looked down in shame.

“Yeah… yeah, sorry Boss…” Jamie answered, heading back into the main office. Credence glanced up at his husband nervously.  
“I…” He swallowed, trying to work out what the expression on Percival’s face was. He looked angry, and Credence didn’t know what he could do to make things better. He got back to working on the files, only to be stopped when Mister Graves put a hand on top of the papers. “We need to talk.”


	17. Chapter 17

Credence looked up nervously.  
“I’m sorry…” He murmured. “I … I know I’ve already apologised, and I know I can’t… I can’t make up for it, but I am sorry…”  
“It isn’t about that Credence.” Mister Graves snapped sharply. “This is important.”

Credence tried not to panic.  
“Yes sir?” He asked, his voice trembling a little.  
“We need to go to the orphanage.” Mister Graves told him, and Credence nearly retched in terror. He had made a mistake, he knew that, but something terrible had happened. He didn’t want to be sent back. He’d do anything to stay, but he had already ruined so much. Ma would never accept him. His breath was coming far too quickly, and his chest hurt. It felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Credence.” Mister Graves said calmly, putting his hand on Credence’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb over Credence’s cheek. “Breathe with me. There we go….” His voice was gentle, slowly soothing Credence. Credence forced himself to match his husband’s breathing. When the panic had been eased a little, he managed to meet his husband’s gaze. “I’m not going to get rid of you Credence.”

“Oh.” Credence murmured, blushing a little. He was embarrassed by his actions. “Then why?”  
“Because I think the other children might be in trouble.” Mister Graves answered.  
At that Credence hurried to his feet.

***

“Credence, wait out here until the door opens.” Percival ordered, turning to the five aurors he had chosen to bring here. “Stupefy anyone you find over the age of sixteen.” He explained the layout they would use for the raid, two appearing on each of the three floors. At his signal, the aurors all apparated, leaving Credence stood by the door.

Percival had chosen to appear in the main room, and stupefied the woman who stood there. There was a sudden frightened scream from a boy of about six years old. Percival reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of candy. He handed it over to the child, who quickly went quiet, shoving the sweet into his mouth.

The rest of his aurors made their way to the central room, with about ten children between them.  
“Any adults?”  
“Only her.” Goldstein answered, and Percival nodded, going to open the door to let Credence in. Credence smiled at all the children, embracing each of them in turn, ruffling their hair.

“Any missing?”  
“Two… Chastity, the one I told you about? And Modesty. She’s eight, she hasn’t been here long. The others…” He paused. “Luke, anyone been adopted recently?”  
“Not since you.” The boy with the birthmark answered. Credence’s smile faltered a little, but he nodded.

“Do you know where the records are?” Percival asked, and one of the girls ran out, returning with a small black book full of notes. He handed it to Goldstein, who looked through them and nodded.  
“There are five names with a star next to them. Faith, Prudence, Credence, Chastity and Modesty. Chastity and Modesty… have yesterday’s date on them. And a substantial amount of money written in the margin.”

Percival bit down a curse.  
“Alright. Any information about where they are?”  
“No.”  
“Peterson, get a legilimens to question that woman. Then obliviate her.”  
Credence looked at Percival, his eyes fierce, standing protectively in front of the children.  
“What’s going to happen to the rest of them?”  
“I’m going to get the No-Maj police involved.” Percival answered. “Make sure that this woman doesn’t get to hurt any more children.”  
“And the children?” Credence pressed, and Percival smiled softly. He admired Credence. The young man was terrified, and still trying to protect the children.  
“I’ll set up something, make sure they are found proper families.”

Credence nodded, and looked at the children.  
“I’ll stay with them until the police get here.” His voice was trembling slightly, but he sounded determined, and Percival nodded.  
“That’s a good idea. We’re going to find your sisters Credence. I promise.”

“If those two are squibs…” Credence shrugged a little. “Will I be allowed to see them?”  
“You can see any of these children Credence.” Percival promised. “This is your family. And your other sisters…” He paused. “How old are they?”  
“Chastity is fourteen. Modesty is eight.”   
Percival nodded.

“There’s someone I want you to meet, when we’ve got your sisters back… now, are you going to be alright here if I go and… if I go and try to find out where they are?”  
“Yes.” Credence answered, and Percival took his scarf off, wrapping it around Credence’s neck and smiling down at him.  
“Goldstein is going to stay with you. Goldstein, get the kids some hot-dogs, they look half starved.”

Credence smiled at him softly.  
“Thank you.”

“Any time.” That simple thanks thrilled Percival. Credence had grown so much, and he was so caring. He walked away, apparating away with the rest of the aurors and the No-Maj woman who apparently had no hesitation in selling the children she had been trusted to care for.

Peterson went to organise the interrogation of the No-Maj woman, while Percival contacted the No-Maj police himself. The children were too important for him to entrust to anyone else. The other aurors tried to find any lead to where the children were.

When the woman had been obliviated, Percival returned to the orphanage, to see Credence talking animatedly to the children, waving his hands. Seeing Percival’s arrival, Credence ducked a little, but he didn’t stop talking to them. They were giggling, and he looked happy there still wearing Percival’s scarf. Percival hoped that his sisters would be found before they lost themselves. He didn’t think Credence would cope well with losing his family. Percival felt a little guilty that he hadn’t considered where Credence was from before it had come to this.


	18. Chapter 18

“Hello.” The children greeted Percival in excitement, smiling and waving their hands in welcome.  
He nodded, and turned to Credence.   
“The police are on their way. I want you to be as quick as you can with them, we’ve got to find your sisters as a matter of priority.”  
Credence nodded, and Percival sat in a chair, casting a quick _notice-me-not_ over himself to ensure he didn’t draw any attention. When the police arrived, Credence greeted them politely.

Percival was astounded by Credence. He could tell that the other man was still nervous – his head was bowed and his gaze darted around in fear. He carefully ushered the children into another room, letting them play together. But he answered the police’s questions honestly – right up until the point where he explained that he had been sold. 

Percival realised at that moment he probably should have made a clearer plan of what to say.  
“Ma took me to the man’s house. And I…” He shrugged a little. “I got scared. I was lucky, someone came along and rescued me, took me in. But I’m worried about what will happen to the others. I don’t want my sisters and brothers to be hurt…” 

He shook the police officer’s hand when it was held out to him, and then asked if he could leave, promising he would be back to check on the children soon. Percival lifted the charm that was hiding him, smiling at Credence.  
“Credence is staying with me for a while. I can give you my address?” He offered, and thanked the officers once more.

Then he ushered Credence away.  
“Well done.” He murmured, hand resting on Credence’s hip. “You did really well.”  
“Thank you…” Credence paused. “Why… why was it those two that they took? If they want the children, why leave the others… it’s not that they’re girls, not after he wanted me…”

Percival sighed softly.  
“Come into my office and I’ll explain.” He murmured, leading him there. Once they were in the office he transfigured the chairs into something more comfortable, sitting down opposite Credence.   
“You and your sisters, along with two children that left a few years back, have a magical heritage. Magic should run through your veins, but for whatever reason it doesn’t work properly. Healers are still trying to fix people like you but-“ He paused when he saw Credence flinch.

“You think I’m broken?” Credence asked softly. It was such a simple question, and yet one he could not easily answer. Credence was full of life and strength and hope, but at the same time he was in possession of particularly weak magic. But being more powerful would change who Credence was. He shook his head.  
“No. I don’t think you’re broken at all. I just know that for some people, having a child without magical ability is viewed as a disaster. A disaster severe enough that they would give their children up.”

“And that’s what we are?” Credence asked, and Percival nodded, reaching out for Credence’s hand.   
“That is what you are.” He agreed. “But it’s not all that you are, there;s a difference there…” He paused and then sighed. “You are a remarkable man Credence, and I would love you even if you could never master even the most basic spell. But like I said, all of you are squibs. Not broken, but not with any magic that can be used for self-defence.”

“We.. you mean we’re vulnerable?” Credence asked for a moment, concentration written across his face. Reluctantly, Percival nodded.  
“You are vulnerable. And that’s what they why Grindelwald was interested in you. Do you know what an obscurial is?”

The blank look on Credence’s face answered his question, and made him feel more than a little foolish for querying it.  
“Obscurials are children who have magic, who are so frightened by what they are that their magic turns inwards. It becomes parasitic, violent, and it is that which is the obscurus. It can destroy, and kill, and eventually it ends the life of its host. It is dangerous, and that is what Grindelwald wants.”

Credence paused.  
“How do you create one?” 

***

Credence gripped the arm of his chair, his hands shaking slightly.  
“You create one by making a magical child frightened of what they are. Preventing them accepting their magic. It tends to be lethal. Maybe not immediate, but it kills the child before they hit puberty. Grindelwald believes… he believes he can turn squibs into obscurials. That’s why he wanted you. And why he’s after your sisters.” Mister Graves said it carefully, as though by speaking gently he could hide the horror of what he said.

“He’s going to torture my sisters?” Credence asked softly. Unlike the other children, who flowed through the orphanage, the three of them were often overlooked. He had left because he had no choice, and he had hoped for better for them.

“I think he might.” Mister Graves answered. “I’m sorry. I swear to you, I have the best aurors searching for them. We will bring them home if there’s any way we can. I won’t let Grindelwald keep them…” His husband was trying to comfort him, but it wasn’t enough for him. He couldn’t help worrying.

His husband smiled sadly at him.  
“You don’t have to hide what you think from me.”  
“He… he replaced you. And no one noticed it. I don’t… I don’t know how anyone could confuse you and him.” His husband leaned in, gently brushing his lips against Credence’s forehead.   
“Will you be alright if I leave you for a little while, while I go and look for your sisters? I need to find them as soon as possible…” 

His husband wrapped an arm around Credence’s shoulder, pulling him close for a moment. He headed out into the corridor, and Credence followed.  
“I want to help.” He admitted, walking with Mister Graves out into the corridor. Mister Graves to grab his shoulder and pull him back.  
“Credence!” He warned, pointing up. Credence followed the line of his hand, and saw a cloud of black smoke swirling around the ceiling, before diving down.  
“What’s that?” Credence asked. “Is that your magic?” There was something beyond disconcerting about that smoke, something which made him want to run as far away as he could.

Mister Graves drew his wand.  
“It’s an obscurus.”


	19. Chapter 19

Credence watched the dark cloud swirling around the building in horror.   
“That…” He watched as glass was broken, the giant clock-like structure that was in the middle of the large hall crashing down and smashing as the cloud pressed against it.  
“You.. you’re telling me that is my sister?” Credence asked softly, staring at the smoke in terror. It was wreaking destruction. He wanted to argue, to say that Chastity was always tidy and that Modestly wasn’t ever naughty. But his husband knew so much more about magic than he did. If his husband said this thing was one of his darling sisters, he would have to believe him.

The cloud dove down with purpose.  
“Shit.” His husband cursed, the word snarling between his teeth. “That’s the cells…”  
His husband grabbed Credence, and then they were falling through the air, cushioned at the end of it by some kind of magic. He was beginning to recognise the feel of his husband’s magic, the soft caress of it as it lowered them the last foot or two to the floor. The corridor that they were in now was very different from the one above. It was dark, with thick stone pillars, and reminded Credence of the church the children had sung in at Christmas.

The cell doors were all open, and the black cloud was swirling still. It looked smaller now, and Credence reached for it.  
“Hey…” He said softly. “Hey… Modesty? Or… or is it …is this Chastity?” He tried to see his sister in there. The tangle of smoke and fury didn’t look like either of the little girls that he had cared about. But if they were in there, he had to try and get them back. “Do you remember me?”

“Credence?” Mister Graves spoke softly, but Credence payed him no mind. He would apologise later, but right now his focus was on his sibling. He walked further along between the rows of cells.   
“It’s alright.” He told the smoke cloud. “It’s safe now. I’m sorry you were abandoned, but I’m here now”

***

Percival watched in horror as Credence approached the obscurus.   
“Credence.” He tried to call him back. “She’s dangerous.” He stood transfixed, unable to ignore the way he felt. He didn’t like this. He knew how easily obscuruses could kill. He didn’t want to watch Credence die.

“Credence, come back here.” 

Credence paid him no mind, slowly calling his sister closer. The cloud started to solidify, shrinking and reforming.   
“Modesty?” Credence asked, and Percival was proud of him, of how he was handling this nightmare. He wished Credence wasn’t risking so much, but he was still proud. “Modesty, it’s okay. I’m here, you’re safe…”

Most of Percival’s aurors wouldn’t be willing to face down an obscurus, and there was Credence, doing it because he needed to speak to his sister. What was remarkable was that it was working. The figure went from being smoke to being the body of a little girl, younger than ten, standing shaking in a bloodied dress.

Percival glanced along at the cells. They were all empty. Grindelwald had escaped. He ran off to find him, knowing he could trust Credence to care for his sister now. They had to try and stop Grindelwald from leaving the building. Percival knew that the man was capable of doing a lot of damage if given the chance, and didn’t want to give him that opportunity.

***

Credence gently held his sister as she came back to a solid form, stroking his fingers through her hair. She looked terrible, but as he crouched to embrace her she threw her arms around his neck, nuzzling into his side.  
“Credence…” She whispered, and he tightened his hold.  
“It’s okay.” He promised her. “I’m here now. I’ve got you. You’re safe…”  
“These men…” She started, then sobbed. Credence held her close.

A man walked up towards them. He had pale hair and strange eyes. He looked between the two of them and frowned a little.  
“How sweet… Credence, it’s good to see you again. I do hope you’ve been keeping dear Percy’s bed warm… and this must be your little sister. The squib girl…” A piece of wood appeared in the man’s hand. A wand. Credence stepped forwards in an attempt to shield his sister.

“You’re both coming with me.” The man informed them. Credence shook his head.  
“Now, don’t say that…” The man chuckled. “You married me, remember? You saw the forms, you seemed quite eager at the time. Have you already forgotten? You did promise to obey.”

Credence stepped a little closer, trying to provide a shelter between himself and Modesty.  
“No. That’s not right. You aren’t my husband and I’m not going to go with y-“ The rest of his words were cut off by a scream of pain, as the other man sent agony shooting through his body. It was far worse than any beating his mother had ever give him in punishment.

The man arched an eyebrow, but Credence shook his head, staying standing a moment longer until fresh pain sent him crashing to his knees.  
“I’m not yours.” Credence murmured, his eyes down but voice determined. “You aren’t getting me and you aren’t getting my sister.”

“I did so hope…” The man began, then sighed a little and shook his head. “Still, it doesn’t matter. Two obscurials will be enough. Once they’re fully broken, no one will stand in my way.” The man’s face twisted into a smile that made Credence’s blood run cold. “I’m going to kill you first. You could have lived, if only you were willing to cooperate. You would have seen your sisters occasionally. Now though, they will suffer alone…” The wand pointed towards him, and Credence closed his eyes, not wanting to see what awaited him.


	20. Chapter 20

Percival stared in horror as Grindelwald drew his wand against Credence, aiming it at the small man. Credence flinched, but stayed in front of his sister. The little girl was starting to smoke, black tendrils of anger spiralling from her fingers.

“ _Avad-_ ” Grindelwald began, but Percival was faster, sending a stunning spell towards the dark wizard. Grindelwald turned towards him.  
“Get her out of here Credence.” Percival demanded. Grindelwald smirked, turning to Percival, and sent a curse towards him as Percival raised a shield, blocking him. He saw Credence pick up the smaller girl, running out of the room. Grindelwald didn’t seem to notice, his attention fully on Percival.

He fired a counter-curse, then returned his block, focussing on keeping Grindelwald distracted. They had fought before. It had been clear that Grindelwald had won. He had tried what he could, but he had lost that fight and saw no reason why that would change for this time. His only hope was that he could buy Credence enough time that he could get out of here. He was prepared to lose, saw no way that he could win.

Grindelwald threw another vicious shot against him, and Percival stumbled back a little, towards the door. He didn’t want Grindelwald to get out of here. He wanted to protect the rest of MACUSA. But he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop him.

“I do hope he was a good fuck for you Percy. He isn’t exactly of much other use, you know?” Grindelwald said with a smirk. “He’s pretty enough, but no brain. No power. Probably wouldn’t have been able to make an obscurial from him even if we let him live.”

Percival tried to ignore the jabs that Grindelwald threw his way. He could tell that he was just trying to get under his skin, and the fact that it was working wasn’t important. The key thing would be to buy as much time for his team as he could.

Fighting for time was different from fighting for survival. He was at peace with not surviving this fight, if that meant that Credence and his sister got to safety. So he didn’t block if he could fire another curse. Wounds peppered his limbs, and his blood splashed the floor below, but none of that was important. He had to look after his family. Another shot knocked him off of his feet, and Grindelwald strode forwards, wand pointed at him.  
“I’m going to enjoy killing you Percy. I spent so long having to pretend to be you, to share your silly sentiments and to care… to want to hide the No-Majs from the world. And now, now I get to end you.”

***

Credence fled the room, Modesty cradled to his chest. He ran up to the central hall.  
“Grindelwald is getting out!” He screamed, before shouting again. “The obscurus has gone.”

At that, aurors started to appear, some running down the stairs and others throwing themselves from the heights of the upper floors towards him. They raced through the corridors, and threw stunning curses at Grindelwald. He could fight. He was a skilled fighter. But he couldn’t fight all of them at once. He was knocked backwards.

Credence watched as the man was knocked to the floor, and then ran forwards to Mister Graves. He was bleeding heavily, and Credence squeezed his hand.  
“You did great.” He murmured. “You did great. We’re safe. You did it…”

His husband smiled at him for a moment, and then his eyes closed.  
“Is… is he dead?” Modesty whispered. Anxiously, Credence checked his breathing.   
“No. He’s just fainted… it’s alright. It’s alright…” He hugged her. “I need you to talk to a friend of mine. We have to try and get Chastity home…” He was trembling so hard he nearly dropped Modesty, but she didn’t comment on it so nor did he.

“Who is he?” Modesty whispered. “And who was that other man?”  
“This is Percival Graves.” Credence answered, fighting the urge to say that it was his husband. “He’s been keeping me safe. He’ll … he’ll keep you too, I think.” He hoped that was true. “The other man is bad news.”

“Credence, what’s wrong with me?” Modesty asked, before gazing into his eyes. “Can I be fixed?”  
“I don’t know…” He gently led her to Queenie, hoping a positive answer was coming his way.

***

Percival woke slowly. He saw flashes of people sat beside him – he saw Credence sat by the bed, and Seraphina, Tina, Credence again – never for long enough to speak to them. He just saw them and then they were gone.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw that Credence was beside his bed, his eyes closed in sleep, but Modesty was awake. She looked up at him, her eyes focused.  
“You saved me. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome…” Percival answered, trying to sit up before collapsing back down in pain. “Is your brother alright?”  
“He worries.” She answered gently. “But I looked after him.”  
“I am sure you did…” Percival swallowed. “Can you wake your brother up for me?” 

Modesty poked Credence on the nose, and his eyes opened. He looked around in fear, then smiled when he saw Percival.   
“You’re awake.”  
“Yeah…” Percival murmured. “Sorry I wasn’t before… You deserved… you deserved not to be abandoned.”  
“You didn’t.” Credence insisted, and Percival smiled.

“I … Is there any news on Chastity?”  
“None yet.” Credence answered. “Modesty did what she could.”  
“I’m sure she did well… Modesty, can you go and ask the guards on the door if they can contact Picquery?”

The girl nodded and skipped from the room, and Credence leaned in to kiss Percival’s cheek.  
“I don’t think I can be a father to her.” Percival said softly, trying not to back down when he saw the pain in Credence’s eyes. “My job’s too dangerous. But I know someone who has a desk job, who would love a daughter or two. His wife can’t have children. You could see them all the time, and any problems and they can stay with us. How does that sound?”  
“Like heaven.” Credence admitted, squeezing his hand, and then leaning in to brush his lips against Percival’s. This time Percival didn’t pull away, kissing him properly for the first time and feeling Credence moan against his lips.


	21. Chapter 21

Credence leaned in to Mister Graves again, repeating the kiss, learning from his example. Mister Graves did something with his tongue, slipping it into Credence’s mouth and Credence moaned a little, embarrassment warring with desire at how easily his husband could get to him. But then, that wasn’t so much of a surprise – they were married. Graves could kiss him, and it wasn’t something wrong, because it was done because both of them wanted it and were together in the eyes of the Lord. Mister Graves carefully moved to sitting and smiled at Credence, gesturing him closer.

Mister Graves had his arms around Credence’s shoulders, and they felt grounding, comforting. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of Graves’ hands on him, of their now gentle kiss. Mister Graves pulled away the moment Modesty returned to the room, leaving Credence panting as he did what he could to calm down. Mister Graves had left him feeling more full of want than he had ever felt before, and the smile Mister Graves gave him implied that the other man was totally aware of the effect he had brought onto Credence’s body.

“I have to get on with trying to sort out this mess Credence. We still have your other sister to find. I’ll be meeting the President, so you can stay in my office with your sister alright? I need to know that both of you are somewhere safe.”

Credence nodded, and as he stood his husband’s hand brushed lightly over his crotch, making him gasp for breath. He couldn’t believe how incredible it felt. He wanted his husband to ravish him, the way he had been so afraid of a few days previously. But for now, Mister Graves had work to do, and Credence had to care for his sister.

He could never complain at the amount of work it took to calm Modesty when he found her. She had asked the guards, and one had gone to find the president while the other had been sat with Modesty. Modesty saw Credence and ran forwards, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back.

She gave a soft broken sob, and he comforted her. His desire for his husband was pushed to the back of his mind, replaced by the simple need to keep his sister safe. Modesty started to cry, and Credence hugged her close in an attempt to soothe her. She sniffled.  
“Am I broken forever?” She asked in the doorway.

“Hey. Credence?” Mister Graves called out, and reluctantly Credence paused, glancing back at him, worried about what his sister was about to hear.  
“There’s an old war friend of mine. His brother is interested in creatures, and I believe he has worked with an obscurial. He has at least managed to study them, and I think he can help you now, assuming you don’t mind.”  
“Anything that keeps Modesty safe.” Credence said firmly. He didn’t worry so much about himself but anyway he didn’t fear a friend of his husband. This was an offer of help, so he wouldn’t turn it down. “Thank you.”

Percival flashed him a small but genuine smile, and Credence beamed in return. Modesty clung closer to Credence, and he walked with her back to his husband’s office. Modesty looked around in amazement, her gaze captured by things which moved by themselves. 

“It’ll be okay.” Credence told her gently. “That’s what Mister Graves does. He helps people.”

***

Grindelwald couldn’t be found, and the longer that went on for the more it made Percival’s skin crawl. The knowledge that the man was out there somewhere was enough to set his teeth on edge, and even as sightings poured in from Europe it wasn’t enough to stop him from worrying. He wanted to be out there, leading the hunt for the man who had tried to hurt his husband, who had tortured the little girl and worn his face, but the duel had exhausted him. Even with the best healers MACUSA had, it was almost a week before he was well enough to go home.

Home, when he got there, was nearly unrecognisable. Credence and Modesty had cleaned it from top to bottom, and Modesty had been sleeping on the bed beside the fire every night. His husband had been sleeping in Percival’s bed, and that made him feel warm. He wondered if Credence would be willing to stay sleeping beside him now that he was home.

Modesty looked up as he arrived.  
“Hello Mister Graves.” She greeted him softly. “Do you have my sister?”  
“Not yet. We’re looking.” Percival answered quickly, trying not to let the sorrow in the girl’s eyes cut him to the core. This girl was relying on him, and he couldn’t give her the answer she needed. “One of my friends is coming from England with his brother, they might be able to help you… and I’ve got someone for you to meet.”

Credence looked up hopefully.  
“You’ve found her a family?”  
“Only if they all get along.” Percival answered quickly. “His name is Abernathy, his wife is Louise. He works in the wand permit office and she works in MACUSA’s Daycare Centre-“ He paused, thinking of how well Credence had done with the orphans. “So I thought we could talk to them about adopting Modesty…and Credence, how are you getting on with doing filing for me?”

“I’m doing my best.” Credence said quickly. “I know I’m a little slow, but I’ll get faster-“  
“Do you enjoy it?”  
“I like helping you.” Credence answered, and Percival nodded.   
“But you don’t enjoy it?”  
Credence shrugged a little.   
“I like helping.”

Percival nodded, reaching out to pat Modesty’s hair.   
“How about I ask Louise if she needs any help? You’d be looking after children. You’re good with them.”  
“That… that would be wonderful.” Credence answered, and his eyes lit up. Percival kissed him softly on the lips before ducking away. “Dinner tonight alright?”  
“I won’t have time to cook.” Credence said nervously. “And I don’t know if we have-“  
“We’re going to a restaurant.” Percival corrected. “We’ll be eating there. And before you worry about Grindelwald and his supporters, several other aurors will be in attendance. It’s the safest place in New York tonight.”

Modesty nodded, looking a little nervous. Percival’s heart ached at how scared her eyes looked, and the knowledge that Credence had never got the happy ending that Percival was hoping he had found for her. Credence leaned in and squeezed his hand a little, focusing him on the here and now.

“Are you sure about this?”  
“Modesty will be safer not with us. And we can visit all of the time.” Percival promised, smiling a little at the thought of Credence spending the day looking after children. It made him look so alive, so happy. He liked the idea of Credence coming home with stories for him, of his husband spending time with innocents to counter the blood Percival’s own job soaked him in.

He wasn’t sure when he started to think of Credence as his husband, only that now he did.


	22. Chapter 22

Credence liked Mister Abernathy. He had a kind face, and a gentle smile. Credence liked Miss Louise too, and was excited he might work for her, but most of all he was captivated by how good they both were to Modesty.

Mister Graves had Queenie help Modesty pick a new dress, and she spun in circles as they walked down the street, the green skirt flying up a little. She skipped and giggled and looked like any other eight year old. Credence knew she was still hurting, still terrified, but she was young enough to be distracted by simple joys, and he wasn't going to stop that while he had the opportunity to see her happy.

"Here..." Mister Graves steered them into a small restaurant, his hand on the small of Credence's back. They walked over to a table towards the back, with a couple sitting there. They were young, and both dressed very smartly. The woman's eyes lit up, and the man stood to shake their hands.  
"Hello Mister Graves, Sir... and this must be... the other Mister Graves. And you must be Modesty?"  
"Hello." Modesty answered, with her best smile, the one she used whenever there were new parents poking around at the orphanage. It had never worked before, but now it seemed to be.

"Oh... you poor dear, Abernathy told me all about what's happened..." Louise murmured, and swept Modesty into a hug. Modesty tensed for a moment, but then relaxed into the embrace, cuddling up to the woman. Credence watched, heart full of pride.

The meal went on, with Louise and Abernathy talking to Modesty. She was excited, and Credence was happy for her. Modesty was listening as Louise told her about their dog, Lucy, asking if she could take it to the park to play. This was all Credence had ever wanted for his little sister. He smiled shyly at his husband.

"We can't wait to meet your other sister." Abernathy smiled. "When she's found. We've got rooms set up for both of them, and there's a guest room as well..."  
"Thank you." Credence murmured. This was a good thing, this is all he had ever dreamed of for Modesty. He couldn't be upset. He would miss her though.

They said their goodbyes, and Modesty paused.  
"Auntie Louise? Uncle Abernathy?"  
"Yes darling?" Louise asked, crouching down towards her.  
"Can... Can I come home with you and meet Lucy?"

Louise glanced up at Credence.  
"If it's alright with your brother?"  
"It's good. Have fun. We'll meet in the morning okay?" Credence asked softly, and Modesty nodded with enthusiasm. Credence watched her walk away, and smiled at Percival.  
"She'll be fine." Percival promised, squeezing Credence's hand. "She's already got them wrapped around her little finger."

"Yeah..." Credence smiled, and walked back home with his husband by his side.

***

Percival was delighted by how well the first meeting had gone. Modesty seemed to be excited about her new family, and Abernathy and Louise were ecstatic. Walking home with Credence, Percival felt it was about time he had something go his way. Credence looked thoughtful.

"Something on your mind?"  
"Just miss her." Credence admitted. "And.." He paused. "Well, if she's staying there tonight, maybe we could kiss a bit more and..." A faint blush coloured his cheeks. "What we were doing at the hospital was fun. If you'd like?"

"I would definitely like." Percival agreed. He leaned in and kissed Credence in the middle of the street, a quick notice-me-not their only protection from those around them. Credence pulled away after a few moments.

"I haven't-Ma had me practice other things, but not... not that. I'm sorry if I'm not very good at it-"   
"You'll be wonderful." Percival said quickly. "And everyone's awkward their first time. I made a complete hash of it, so I know you'll do better."  
"What happened?"  
"We were against a door and someone opened it. We fell straight to the floor." Percival answered, smiling at Credence's laugh. It was a great sound. He wondered whether he could find a different way to make Credence laugh each day - that was a cause worthy of donating his time and energies towards.

They got home, and Credence kissed him, a little shy. Percival returned the kiss more eagerly, his hands reaching for the buttons on Credence's shirt. Credence closed his hands around Percival's wrists and shook his head.  
"Please don't."  
"I'm sorry." Percival said quickly. "I thought you wanted-"  
"I do want." Credence said, his gaze down. "I do want, a lot. But I'm ugly..."  
"Credence, you're my husband." Percival tried to reason with him, but he saw the fear in Credence's eyes, the reluctance as he went to remove his shirt.

"No." Percival said quickly. "You don't have to. I just mean... whatever it is, I won't mind. We're married. You don't need to be ashamed of how you look..."  
Credence closed his eyes and let Percival unbutton his shirt, trembling a little. Percival leaned in, pressing kisses to Credence's skin as more of it was revealed. When the shirt was open he stood back up, eyes roving across pale skin.  
"You look beautiful."

Credence opened his mouth, as though he was about to say something, but then he shook his head, and slowly turned around.


	23. Chapter 23

Percival braced himself for whatever was about to be revealed. Credence needed him to react calmly, not to seem upset – it was clear that whatever he was about to see made Credence think that he was ugly. He had to make sure his response didn’t confirm that thought.

As his husband turned around, he stayed quiet. Fury bubbled within him as he saw the thick mass of scars, struck across his skin. Some of the scars were faded, and others relatively fresh. He raised his hand, gently stroking a finger over one of the raised welts. Looking closer, he could see that some of the scars were distorted, struck into delicate skin while Credence was still growing. The knowledge that the obliviators and muggle police had dealt with the woman wasn’t enough at that moment.

Credence shivered a little.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I can put a shirt back on, it’s… I don’t expect you to deal with this, I’m sorry…” He was looking down, shaking a little.  
Percival leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to one of the scars that crept up towards the back of his neck.  
“You don’t need to be sorry…”

“They’re my fault.” Credence whispered, and Percival gently traced one finger along one of the longer scars.  
“It’s not-“  
“I would take the blame.” Credence swallowed, looking ashamed. “If some of the other kids were bad, I would… I would let her think it was me. She was always looking for a way to punish me anyway…”

Percival reached out, pulling Credence back against him, his clothed chest pressed against Credence’s exposed back.   
“My dear boy… what I’m hearing is that you were brave. You spared terrified children further injury… these scars, they’re marks of courage.”  
“It…I was sinful…” Credence whispered, and Percival shook his head.

“You were brave. You have always been so brave, only you can’t see it…” He smiled fondly. “I’ll teach you to see it…” He stroked a finger along another welt. “If you’d like, I’ll kiss every one of these, tell you how many different ways you are wonderful. Your body is beautiful.”

Credence blinked back tears, and smiled a little at him.  
“You think so?”  
“I know so.” Percival answered calmly. “Absolutely and certainly, you look beautiful. And if you want to just touch each other today, or if you just want to kiss without wearing our shirts, that’s alright.” He meant it. Seeing the scars proved to him how much Credence had been through.

Credence’s smile bordered on cheeky as he glanced up at Percival.  
“I…I’d like to do more than that, if I may.”  
“I’d like that.” Percival encouraged, pressing a soft kiss to Credence’s lips.   
“Thank you.” Credence whispered. “I…I want to be your husband. In all ways…” His gaze darted to the bedroom, and his smile was shy again.

“We can do that…” Percival guided him to the bedroom, laying him down carefully on the bed and kissing him softly. He started off kissing his face, but slowly kissed down his stomach, watching Credence moan and gasp in pleasure as he rocked up against him. Reaching Credence’s pants, he undid them carefully, pushing the clothing down and then nuzzling against his crotch.

Credence whimpered a little, his hips rocking slightly. Percival placed a hand on his hips, holding him in place as he pressed a kiss to Credence’s length. Credence let out another delicate noise of pleasure. They were addictive sounds. Percival held him carefully as he swallowed around him.

*** 

Credence gasped, trying to rock. He had practiced, but he had never felt it from this side, and he could suddenly see why people were willing to pay so much money for this. Pleasure was building up inside him, and he tried to stay quiet. But the moans were finding a way to escape.   
“I want to hear you.” His husband insisted, and that was all the prompting Credence needed to throw his head back and moan with desire. He knew he was getting close, and he tried to warn his husband but pleasure overwhelmed him, snatching his words away.

He collapsed back, panting, a blush across his face.   
“I… I’m sorry…” He murmured, only for his husband to kiss him. He could taste himself on Percival’s tongue, and he knew that he should probably be ashamed. But it was delightful. Knowing that his husband was here, that they were enjoying each other, it didn’t feel like a sin.

“Don’t be sorry…” His husband chuckled. “That was beautiful.” He stroked his fingers through Credence’s hair. “You have such a wonderful look…” He smiled. “Are you ready for any more, or shall we leave it there for today?”

Credence stared at him in confusion and shook his head.  
“You haven’t…and that…I mean, if you still want me, we can…. We can do this?” He asked, a little nervous in case he was saying the wrong thing, or somehow doing it wrong.

“You’re young.” Percival teased. “You’ll be able to enjoy this… can you lay back, legs apart, there we go… that looks so beautiful.”   
Credence looked away after a moment, feeling shy, but Percival’s fingers pressed between his legs, one dipping into him.

It was an intimate touch, almost intoxicating. The thought of this act had frightened him for so long, but now that it was his husband doing it, it wasn’t frightening. It was pleasurable. Percival was opening him up, so that they could lie together the way a married couple should. Credence let soft moans escape, remembering that his husband liked him doing so.

Percival pressed another finger sink into him deeper, and he rocked against those touches, Percival’s hands no longer pinning him.  
“There we go…” Percival moaned, stroking a finger deeper. Credence gasped at the sudden burst of pleasure.  
“What?” He whispered, and Percival chuckled and repeated the action.   
“There we go beautiful. Going to make you feel so good…How are you feeling?”

“More…” Credence whispered, rocking his hips a little. “Please, I want more…”  
“As you wish.” Percival answered, lining up and then slowly pushing into the heat of him. Credence moaned, rocking his hips a little. It felt so good, so full. His husband was lying with him the way they should, and it felt so good. Ma had never said that this would feel like this.

He closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of his husband within him, and then opened his eyes as Percival kissed his forehead.  
“Look up at me beautiful…there we go, you’re so good… you feel so incredible….” He smiled fondly, and Credence felt safe. He moved with his lover. After a few minutes, Percival sped up. It felt amazing, and he threw his head back, panting in eagerness.

“Please…” He whispered, and Percival reached between them to stroke his hand across Credence’s length. He rocked into the touch, and soon the pleasure built again.  
“Per…Percival…” He moaned, climax slamming through him. He lay back panting, and Percival pressed gentle kisses to his neck, rocking into him for a few more seconds before Credence felt Percival spill inside him.

“Did that feel good?” Percival asked, and Credence nodded.  
“It felt amazing sir.” He whispered, smiling a little. Percival rolled them so that Credence could cuddle against his chest, and he felt Percival’s hand stroke over his back.

“You are wonderful…” Percival reassured him. “You felt fantastic…” He smiled. “You did so well, and you felt brilliant.” Gentle kisses pressed to Credence’s neck and face.

“So amazing.” Credence murmured, and Percival nodded, pressing another kiss to him. 

“I’ve got work tomorrow.” Percival said. “Would you like to come with me? Help with the daycare?”  
“I’d love that.” Credence answered softly.

“I’d like it too.” Percival answered, kissing his cheek. “And then we can see… I want you to go shopping, after work…” He nuzzled into Credence’s side. “I want to see about buying you a wand.”


	24. Chapter 24

"Tabitha, climb down from there..." Credence called up to the little girl, holding out his hand. She jumped and he caught her, placing her down and ruffling Bobby's hair. Bobby was shy, and he tended to hide behind Credence. He had got used to the boy's presence as he went about his day.

Louise laughed, picking up Tabitha.  
"Tabby, you know you aren't allowed to climb on the ceiling..."  
The little girl giggled playfully, squirming in her arms. 

Modesty sat in the corner with a book, reading and occasionally talking to the other children. Lucy the dog was at her feet, keeping her calm.

Credence had been working at the day care centre for almost a month now, and he had been surprised to learn that he was good at it. He knew all the children, knew their parents, and he had his wand in his pocket. He wasn't skilled. He could make small glowing balls of light but that was it. He was struggling to master even basic cleaning spells, and could no more make things float than he could have done before he had ever met Mister Graves. He had weak magic. He could fill their bedroom with spheres of brilliant light, watching up at them like stars as Mister Graves took him apart. Never enough to be acknowledged by MACUSA if not for Grindelwald’s interest in him. But now, things were simpler.

Bobby tugged at Credence's hand, and Credence followed him over to the painting table, watching as some of the little ones used paintbrushes and others patted the paper with their hands, a rainbow of colour spreading from their fingertips. Credence sat beside Bobby, watching him work and murmuring encouragement.

The door slammed open, and Credence stood. If anyone was going to attack the children, he would defend them with what little he had. He relaxed as he saw Tina standing in the doorway. She strode towards him.  
"You have to get to the medical wing immediately." She paused. "Modesty, you too."

Credence startled a little at that. He had a vague idea of why she might be saying that, but the thought of it was too much for him to face. He might be wrong, and he didn't think he could stand being wrong about that.

Tina picked up Modesty, and hurried them along to the hospital wing. Mister Graves was standing beside a bed, frowning down at the figure there. Two healers stood beside him, working on the two of them. Looking up, he saw Credence and beckoned him closer. 

Chastity was laying in the bed. Her face was so bruised she was barely recognisable, and she had lost a lot of weight.  
"Hey..." Credence murmured to her.  
"She's completely out of it..." Mister Graves answered, resting a hand on his shoulder. "But they're doing all they can."  
"Where was she?"  
"We found her during a raid." He swallowed. "I'm sorry we didn't find her sooner."

"Will she make it?" Credence asked, his voice trembling.  
"They'll do what they can." Mister Graves repeated. Modesty looked up at her older sister, and carefully climbed into the bed, laying next to Chastity. She wasn't in the way, so Credence didn't chase her away. The three of them sat together for a while, before Mister Graves gently kissed Credence's cheek.

"I've got to go. I'll be back later, but for now I have to investigate what has happened and try to see if... if there's anything that I can do for her." Mister Graves kissed him softly and then walked away, leaving Credence sat with his sisters. 

He was going to keep them safe. He wasn't alone. He had his family, and he had Mister Graves. He knew that he could trust Abernathy and Louise to care for his sisters when they were well. He just had to wait to find out what was happening. He stroked Modesty's hair, watching the healers do their job. If anyone was going to pull Chastity through, it would be them.

***

Percival made sure to take alternative shifts with Credence, so that Chastity wasn't on her own as she recovered. Modesty was back with her adoptive parents, trying to tidy the room that Chastity would be staying in.

He was there when the girl opened her eyes, and sent his patronus to the daycare. Credence came running along at top speed, arriving breathless. Percival watched as he sat beside his sister, squeezing her hand gently.

"It's okay Chas..." He whispered fondly. "It's okay. We're here."  
"Modesty?"  
"Modesty is safe." Credence told her, and she calmed a little.

"Good..." Chastity mumbled, and Credence nodded.  
"This is Mister Graves." Credence answered. "He's my husband."  
"Oh..." Chastity frowned a little.

"He's perfect." Credence answered, and Percival smiled fondly. It seemed to be enough to calm the other girl, and Percival knew that they were going to be alright. He was glad to have them in his and Credence's life. 

***

Credence was calmer when he knew that Chastity was home with her sister and her adoptive parents. He was working during the day, and spent his evenings cooking as Mister Graves finished his reports. Then he would kneel by Mister Graves' feet, and let Mister Graves stroke his hair. It was calming to be there, to know that he was safe.

When they had eaten, Mister Graves would take him to bed, and prove to Credence that he was his husband. That he was Mister Graves' lover. In the morning he would wake up wrapped in a blanket that Percival had charmed to keep him warm. He would shuffle bare foot to make breakfast, and Percival would join him, kissing at his neck and pulling Credence onto his lap. They would feed each other and walk to work.

Credence thought that his life was perfect. That everything was going completely to plan, and nothing could be better. Only one evening, after they had made love, Mister Graves pulled back and kissed him again.  
"Credence Graves?"  
"Yes?" He frowned a little at the use of his full name.

Mister Graves reached over to the bedside cabinet and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it up, and Credence gasped at the golden band inside.  
"I know we're already married. But I'd rather like to marry you again. Properly this time."

Credence blushed, and leaned in to kiss him, nodding quickly.  
"Please."  
Mister Graves slipped the ring onto his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say a huge thank you to everyone. I never dreamed when I started to write this that it would be anything like this popular, and I am genuinely stunned by the response I have received. I will definitely keep writing for this fandom, and love everyone on this archive.  
> Special thanks goes to: Inzey, AlmostAnnette, Persephone_in_love, Shreiking_Beauty, lily, truetomorrow and dreamtigre for all of their comments and support. and a huge thank you to everyone who commented or kudosed!
> 
> Huge thanks to Jackk for this lovely photo collage: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/8/7/9/2879612/84908594.jpg
> 
> Also thank you to thelittlemooncalf who is translating this into spanish here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438800/chapters/23048481


End file.
